Torturati
by tassahsemail
Summary: It's as simple as this: walk to the grocery store, buy the red wine, walk back. Easy, right? Wrong. Plain as that, Isabella Swan was plunged into Estancia's unchartered territory. Add a few bad apples, some lemons and a steaming hot ruthless Edward, and you have Toturati. Suspense, little angst. Rated M for later lemons and BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a huge night for my restaurant- _the _biggest night to be exact. A lot had changed in the past years; Red Wine had grown from a quaint town restaurant to having branches opened all around the country. Red Wine was my pride and joy; it started off as a private dining establishment combining food and lodging in a new innovative style; it was a high- class Diner and Inn. Many laughed at the idea on paper, I was the 'dumb unqualified high school graduate'- and I was glad because it became very popular, so much so that I had to buy the building next to me and expand. Because no investor believed in me, every cent was the fruit of my savings and I owed no one.

I studied. I learned everything I could get my hands on. I developed my skill both in the culinary and in the business world.

Then I opened a few new branches and put all my cousins in charge of them; they were joined at the hip prior and I would have felt guilty if they didn't need a distraction as much as I did.

Tonight, though, was the night of the grand re-opening of the first ever Red Wine. The remodelling was finally over, and we were unveiling it to the public. Photographers, elite, world class chefs and food critics filled the guest list. But what made tonight even more important?

Rosalie Hale and Emmet McCarty were on my guest list.

They were on _my_ guest list.

It was nothing, except that Rosalie Hale was the most famous female model of her time, and a relative of British Royalty and Emmet was the most famous male actor of his time, a relative of the First Family. The press was all over their relationship; it was the relationship of the press' dreams and everyone wanted details so the press was desperate for dirt.

Now, I had to pull off two things tonight.

First, I had to ward off press.

If I could keep the press and cameras out of the restaurant, it would be a huge benefit to the business. Celebrities would feel safe to stay at Red Wine & Dine-Inns everywhere. It would ensure the success of the dream of an old friend; his security company that was now partnered with Red Wine would be set for the foreseeable future.

Second, impress the Celebrities.

Obviously, if they only said the food was 'good', it would launch my business onto the pedestal of permanent success.

The money wasn't the issue- I was already set for two lives. But I wanted to leave my apprentice Bree in charge and focus on my new endeavours.

Bree was a product of teenage pregnancy and she did not have one of the successful parents. Her mother smoked and did drugs while her father drank and slept with women with or without consent. At first, Bree was an angry person, and took it out on everyone and anything she could when her anger flared. But I saw allot of potential in Bree and believed in her.

Only in the kitchen was she at peace. She loved to come and work with me. She'd been assisting me since she was ten. I taught her almost everything I knew; I still had a few secret recipes up my sleeve. But she was more than capable to take over everything, as a manager and in the kitchen.

I'd known I could never truly hand over all my hard work and just reap the profits, but I wanted to focus more on my 'charity' work and simply check in.

I was founder of WOLF PACK, a group against crime, rampant in not too far from the area I was raised; I started it even before the crimes hit too close to home.

We taught young women self defence and gave young men after school activities as well as employing a full criminal investigation team that was paid by me so poor families could employ them free.

Workshops that gave women qualifications in various industries were provided to keep them from trying alternative methods; the 'alternative' workers were at risk of being captured in ghost crimes.

Training that developed boys' skills in sports and handiwork. Unskilled boys were at risk of being sucked into gang life.

It was all so that less mothers would lose their baby boys, and less fathers would hear that their little girl was found dead. So that less people had their loved ones and their lives ripped from them.

A lot of shit had left me where I am, made me who I am today: a woman with unbreakable rock hard granite skin, still appearing soft and peaceful, but on the inside, lonely and hollow.

A lot of shit had tried to pull me down- tried to make me only see black and feel black and be consumed by the darkness.

Somehow, I was able to look beyond the veil of pain around me and find the strength to carry on. Through my hard work and determination, I had achieved so much. All I needed was an extra push to the top of the hill. It would be easy going from then on.

So if tonight went well, my restaurant would be set and I would be free to take lots of time off to improve the foundation.

The name of the business was Red Wine. On every cheque he wrote Red Wine. But the incompetent fool didn't buy red wine.

I was planning to fire Mike Newton.

I wanted the best of the best, which wasn't very expensive. Grandma Marie-ann's favourite brand sold at the grocery store just around the corner.

I figured that I did not need the car, seeing that the brand of wine was an ingredient and not on the menu, that I could carry what I bought. I decided I could stop for a warm cup of tea and at Supernatural's - that always calmed me. They were on the roof of a tall building- breezy and quiet with magnificent views. IT was open this early- the shop might not be.

So I locked up the empty restaurant and left a message to Bree; she would be arriving soon and I didn't want her to wonder where I was.

Maybe we **should **fire Mike. Have to buy the Steeple's- again. If I'm not back soon, I'm gone to relax a bit. Don't worry about it- I know you're worrying! But everything will be great and you will rock socks! TTYL

I locked up quickly and put the alarm on, slipping out the back door so that the paparazzi waiting right outside couldn't snap a few pictures.

I began walking, and I was never noticed by the paps. I made it far enough that I could hold my head up and enjoy the quiet wind.

Soon I was seated at my favourite table at SN. I'd already mixed my favourite- Chamomile Honey.

I jumped, slightly surprised by the sudden ringing of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID, and the number was not one I recognised.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Bella Ball!"

Renee was calling. I would not let her spoil my day.

"What?" I snapped. She rarely called. Today was a major day that involved me making more money and I'd already guessed that it was why she called.

"Well, you see, I wanted to go to this wedding my old friend uh, Gleneden is having in Mexico. But I don't really have the money and I was wondering in my time of need my lovely daughter could spare me the-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Renee. Don't fucking talk to me about times of need! In my times of need you could spare me a glance! I already told you, you are not entitled to anything of mine after the shit you left me to go through alone! You are not my fucking mother!"

"You should be glad that someone would want to call a worthless piece of crap like you their daughter! You have nobody! You have no man, no friends, no fucking plan-"

"No, Renee. See, that's where you're wrong. I'm a multi-millionaire with thousands of men who would vie for a chance to be my 'man'. I have loyal friends and people that care about me- I have a promise and dreams and a bright future. You have nobody, no man, no friends and no fucking plan but to leech of the same child you spat at before."

I heard a loud gasp through the phone.

A few years ago when she called to apologize and to beg I'd only told her that until she needed blood, not to call me. Her words had hurt me then, and she knew it. But now, I was a new Bella.

"You monster- how could you say those things to me! After the things I've done for you!"

"The only things you've done for me, you had no choice but to do them. And you even tried to avoid that too! You left me alone with dad and ran off as soon as you 'got that thing out'. I read your note Renee. I found it the day after you called me, apologizing for all you did. I didn't believe you before with the 'Oh I left against my own will' bullshit, and not just because in the same breath you called me hopeless crap. That paper only let me get to know you a little better."

"That letter was a fake! Charlie faked my writing! He just wanted to turn you against me! I would never call you a curse!"

"Oh! You must be right, and you definitely don't owe me a real apology. So _that's _why he never showed it to me! That's why I found it in the basement under your things and _that's _why you know exactly what was on it! Wow!" I snickered sarcastically, "I must have gotten it all wrong!"

"Yes you have gotten it wrong! I will never apologize to you," she shouted, "I'm the one who has it all!"

"No, you lost it all. You gave up a family long ago; you chased away Phil, now you're losing me forever."

"You stupid bitch! You were a burden! You were a fucking curse you, you piece of shit! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"For once we agree on something- I don't want fuck to do with you either! I'll set up with my lawyer money to deal with any deadly disease or sickness you have, and they will ensure its proper use. See, I have a heart. Don't ever call me again. Anything else you contact me to say will go straight to my lawyer anyway. Enjoy your life Renee."

"You will never find anyone!" I heard her scream. "No one will want you!"

And I dropped the phone into the kettle of water in front of me.

I got up, leaving my now cold tea behind and throwing a hundred on the table.

Renee's call was not a stab, it did not create new piercings into my skin. It was a blade carefully and precisely opening sealed wounds. What she said didn't hurt me. It was the memories that hurt- ones that her call had made less glossy and manageable and more fresh and vivid.

But then her words began to make me wonder. I had always craved something more, something more than Mr. Average Joe could give me; what if I never found it? Even before i had the obstacle of being in the public eye, I was too afraid to find anyone.

I decided that I should continue my walk to clear my head. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I was good at dealing with this after all this time. I thought about my friends and family, my home and work, my foundation.

Very soon, I was at peace.

And just when I was going to raise my head to feel the gentle warmth of the late sun on my face, I felt a strong arm wrap around my neck from behind me while the other gripped my arm. As soon as my brain registered the contact, I acted.

I was trained for this.

I _trained people _for this.

I slammed my pointed knuckle onto one fist and then the other, loosening the arms. Spinning too quickly to give him time to think, I removed his hands with both of mine, forming an X. I brought up my knee and hit gently first, testing for any protection, but when I felt none I reared back and rammed my knee twice into his groin before leaning back and kicking him with the slight heel of my shoe.

While he was still in shock and beginning to be in pain, I punched him in the neck, gashing it with my ring. Then I slammed the back of my foot into the back of his knees while striking his chest and he fell straight back onto the ground.

I knew the threat wasn't over- I knew there were always more, but as soon as I began to run a strong arm caught mine.

"Where you goin' sugar, a feisty one like you."

And as he spoke I felt a point pierce my skin.

"The boss will be glad for a new one." The sick, twisted voice sounded pleased with himself as he held me by the collar.

Even though the world was swaying wildly and I couldn't find exactly where my voice was, I was sure.

I knew what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Voices could be heard as I went through various levels of consciousness.

I was able to discern at one point, that I was in a vehicle. I was jolted by the bounce of the car falling in a particularly deep hole.

What if the boss doesn t-

There is no what if he doesn t

So, he d like kill you or something?

Or something.

But what if-

Din you hear me the first time!

Okay.

I was fighting to hold on to the few weak threads of lucidity that I had left, but even that drained me, and I fell back under the power of the drugs coursing through my system.  
The dream was disconcerting- it seemed as though the thoughts were sand falling through my loose fingers. The moment I thought I was focussed on a thought, it was gone. It reminded me of when I used to try to catch fish in the shallow pools near First Beach. They were always slightly grey in the evening sun, almost like silver in the water. They always caught my eye; in fact, it was while reaching out to the shining creatures that I met Jake.

Jake.

And if he was still around today, maybe we could take a trip home. To visit-  
Charlie.

Images I d repressed throughout the years were clear behind my eyes, and on some level I knew they were only flashbacks, but they were so vivid that it was as if I was truly there again.

My shallow breaths sounding off in the empty hall, echoing around me. The knife etching the shape of its handle into my skin. The stench of blood and death clouded the once lively hallways. I could not look at the ground and forever hold the gruesome memory of empty eyes staring back at me. I could only press on forward to the only reason I had not fainted or fallen.

My dad.

Even in my dream I could not turn around; I knew what was coming next. My feet moved determinedly toward my destination.

The office at the back of the church.

I opened the oak door, and pushed a bit harder than usual. When I made it in, I looked behind the door to see Mrs. Cope, assistant treasurer, slouched over herself, head between her knees.

Blood between her fingers.

I dared not look further, focussing instead on the cough I was hearing. Someone was alive.

I turned right, and there he was.

Red, bloodshot eyes.

Hand entwined with Sue.

A weary smile on his face.

Charlie.

Bella, I heard him say.  
His voice was weak, scratched, forced.  
And that's when I saw his hand.

It was clutched to his chest, full and overflowing with his blood.

Dad.

Bella, don't cry, please. Come here. I walked carefully over to him, trying my hardest to avoid taking in the scene around us.  
I was suddenly next to him, trying not to think, trying to ignore the inevitable.

My dad was going to die.

He was in my arms, hugging me weakly, I was holding on to him, knowing how soon I would have to let go.  
-that I love you, and all I want is for you to grow up and be happy. Don t be afraid to fight- he coughed again, for what you want- for all your, no matter what they are. Take good care of yourself Bella. Later Gaiter. He chuckled as he used the line he always did when I would go visit Renee.

Renee. It was her fucking fault.

Her fault my father was slumped in my arms.

Her fault he was-

He was dead.

Dead.

Don t cry, a deep voice begged. Per favour la mia ragazza, Please my girl He speaks Italian...

I could feel hands moving on my back, kneading into my muscles, and I sighed at the touch.

I didn t think he had warming oil on his hands, but they ignited my skin in a way I could recognise even in this state.

This state... I need to call my cousins. Paul and Embry and the others... they weren t really my cousins. They were close though, family friends. Good friends.

Good friends- like my neighbours, the old Mr. And Mrs. Banner. They lived across the street. Crazy neighbours, but I grew to love them. I decided to bake them a cake.

A low sugar cake. For their anniversary. Which might have been coming up.

I wasn t sure though. Between the soothing hands and the drugs and the low melody, I was being lulled deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.  
*

A steady beat was thrumming in time with my pulse through my skull as I came out of a hazy dream.

These were not visions of the past, but images my mind had conjured up.

My body spread, waiting for the command of the Velvet voice that soothed my body and soul.

I reached over with a small smile on my face and weak limbs, planning to grab my phone from my bedside nightstand.  
No phone.

No phone?  
I peeked open one eye wearily, and instead of the usual sandy peach, the wall I saw was lavender.

I bolted upright as images from my capture flitted disorderly through my brain along with the intensified pounding in my head.  
The fight. The injection. The capture.

I slowly rested my head down onto the pillow, careful not to jolt my already pulsing head.  
Soon the pulsing subsided, and I was able to think.  
I was abducted.  
Abductions were rare, but not unheard of in the area I was in.  
A few miles further, and abductions were common.  
I knew from the stories of women who escaped where I could be.  
I could be on a mattress, flung haphazardly in the corner of an abandoned building. There could be men around me, some who had used me already, others who were waiting.  
I could be alone, being guarded by a member of one of Estancia s many gangs.  
It all boiled down to either the Volturi Mob or the Hunter Gang.

These were the two most notorious mobs state-wide. Every gang, criminal or simple drug salesman seemed to have an in with one or both.  
None was better than the other. You either came out bruised battered and beaten or battered beaten and bruised. And you didn t even get to choose.  
No matter what I found when I opened my tightly shut lids, I already decided that I would have to be strong. After hearing all the stories and teaching all the seminars and studying and learning, I was sure I could escape if I wanted to. But my whole plan was to find new ways to assist my foundation.  
What better way than to see it for myself? I could be a bigger help. I could assist more people and save more lives with firsthand knowledge. On the inside, it was easier to envision avenging the hundreds who had been sucked in and taken away. Fearing the worst, I pried my eyes open.

I was so very wrong.

This was not a shady shack in an abandoned area. This was not an old warehouse where thugs and gang lords would trade.  
I had never heard of a mob quarters where there was a queen sized bed, dressing table with a mirror, and a small fridge. I had never heard of a mob where kidnapped girls wake up squeaky clean and in brand new lingerie.

I had never heard of a Mob where the walls were warm lavender and the room clean warm and an enticing aroma faint in the air.

I had never heard of any of this before.

If this was a mob, there was only one situation which this was consistent with.  
The ghost mobs.

Crime occurred.

No clues, no leads, not a trace left behind.

Women disappeared.

Some said goodbye, some simply left, others had long been forgotten.  
They slipped seamlessly in and out of reality.  
All traces of their existence ceased, until they returned, baring no information as to where they had been.

These things happened only as many times as it took for it to be known that a ghost mob existed. Nobody knew anything about the ghost mob. Some would go as far as to say that it did not exist. But I knew better.  
Some women, who trusted me and had been through my institution, had disappeared, much like the ghost mob stories. They would return, better off than they were before, financially and sometimes even physically.  
And when I would ask, they would never answer any of my questions.  
The only question they all answered was yes, it was the ghost mob .  
When these people came out, no matter how much protection they were offered they never spoke. They never said a word about what had happened or where they went.  
So now I was here, and perhaps I could uncover the mystery.  
That's when I realised something didn t add up.  
Ghost crimes never happened in public where people could see. The women disappeared, most who had a family or friends actually left a note or even said goodbye. They left on their own, maybe even of their own will.  
I was kidnapped, in public, not on a busy street, but I knew there were people around.  
So what sort of place was I in?  
I knew the foundation was in good hands, and Bree would be more than willing to pitch a hand. All my concerns about Red Wine came rushing back into my head at that moment. What would happen to Bree? How was she coping?  
What time was it? How were things going? I was pulled out of my musings by footsteps just beyond the deep lavender walls. Fear ran through me as I thought further, what would happen to me? What were the women who came out experiencing that made it necessary for them to be paid in return? Did I really want to know? Did I really want to find out?

It was as the silhouette emerged from the shadows that I realised.

I didn t get to choose.

I was going to find out.

A/N: I predict steady updates, no more than 4 days apart, and some BDSM themes. Hey, I'm just the hands for typing out the stuff. This thing is writing itself :) I'd love some feedback- you know, so the hands move bit faster *wink wink*. Review for some mystery man massages! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before I forget to say this, all publicly recognisable characters, scenes and locations are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Chapter Three

I was expecting someone more... intimidating.

This small figure emerged from the shadows, obviously female.

"You just don't seem to add up."

'_Neither do you,'_ I thought in response.

Even in the meagre amount of light that was coming from the lamp, I could tell her features were familiar.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice a mellow soprano.

"Isabella." I responded honestly. They could find out as much from any ID that was in my purse.

"Why are you here?"

Maybe it was a rhetorical question. She had to know why I was here. She had to know how I got here.

"I mean, you don't look anything like the others. No telltale bruises, no old second-hand clothing, no seductive flimsy attire..."

To say I was lost was an understatement.

"I mean, you were even wearing my shoes! "

Wearing her shoes?

"Why would you need to come here? Why would you need to be in the position that you were in?"

She came closer to me, and I became more aware of my attire.

I wore sheer white lace shorts that went to the centre of my thighs, and a vest of the same gauzy lace material, cups built in.

She was walking up to me, appraising me now, it seemed.

"No tattoos. No knife marks." She paced around the bed. "Manicured nails."

She gave me a long look in the eye.

"I'm confused."

'_So am I,_' I thought dryly.

"Your hair, it's long." She picked it up from where it hung over my shoulder. "Soft, almost shiny."

She walked down to the foot of the bed and looked up at me.

"Perhaps this is what you want? Surely, you could have found other methods..."

She shook her head, frowning slightly, "I shouldn't jump to conclusions. But, then, you haven't answered any of my questions."

She gave me a pleading look, and I almost spoke, except I wasn't sure what to say.

"If you didn't talk so much in your sleep," she chuckled, "I'd assume you were mute! Well, if we are going to be friends, Bella," She arched an eyebrow at me, "then I will have to introduce myself."

She walked closer to me, standing at my side, directly in the light of the lamp.

"My name is Alice."

That's when it clicked.

"Alice Cullen?" I croaked, my voice still crack from sleep.

She nodded, smiling back at me, "It speaks!" she joked, "Yes, Alice Cullen."

Alice Cullen. She was _the _Alice Cullen.

She was on half the boxes of shoes, and three quarters of the tags of unused clothing in my closet. Her name was scribbled elegantly in the sole of most of the shoes I slipped my foot into everyday.

She was my guilty pleasure when it came to spending. Designer Alice Cullen created some of the most beautiful clothes, undergarments, shoes, bags and dresses.

She was, apparently, also involved in my kidnapping.

And she was talking. I had zoned out while I digested the information.

"-to meet you. I think you'll be one of the few I actually talk to!" She smiled again, flashing her perfect white teeth.

She seemed so genuine, and she was so bubbly and friendly that I was wondering if I was hallucinating. Nothing made sense, so I allowed myself to factor the drugs into the situation.

"Well, my time is up. Don't worry; you've definitely gotten the highest marks I've ever given!" She laughed to herself, to a joke I believed I was supposed to understand.

"Come in, Eric."

She stepped out, once again a shadow in the dimly lit hallway.

Another person stepped into the room, coming to the end of the bed.

I sat up onto my elbows carefully, feeling vulnerable under his stare.

He was very tall and intimidating, and it was easy to tell from the shape of his cheekbones and the arch of his brow that he was of Asian descent.

He paced around the bed, observing my body. He looked as though he was searching for something. I couldn't guess what.

He adjusted his glasses, and looked down at me like I had done something vile and inexcusable. His fist were balled, and his arms full of tension.

He suddenly looked up, straight into my eyes, and gave me a long threatening glare. His gaze suddenly changed though, it was not remorseful, it was... regretful?

He abruptly turned and left the room, never uttering a word to me.

I wasn't sure what to make of his actions, so instead, I thought about what Alice said, analyzing it.

She had walked in, appraising me, but not in the way the man had.

Her words were clues- clues I would gladly follow if it shed some light on my current situation.

If I were the opposite of everything she told me, what would I be?

"_No telltale bruises, no old second-hand clothing, no seductive flimsy attire,"_

""_No tattoos. No knife marks..."_

"_You don't look anything like the others,"_

The others?

The others had bruises, knife marks, seductive attire...

Then I realised what should have been obvious.

If my assumptions were correct, then she thought I was one of the women.

The women who usually were bruised, poor and had few opportunities left. Who had lived lives warranting knife marks and tattoos.

The women that left their homes, their friends and their families, the women that disappeared and went to the ghost mob.

The ghost mob.

But some had hope; some had been through my program and had a chance at new life. Those few still went; they still ran after the opportunity and the obvious financial benefit they reaped.

Perhaps that was why Alice was so confused. I did not fit the 'stereotype'.

If I really did plan to stay in here, I needed to come up with a story. I needed to give them reason to keep me here just as they had others.

If I was right, that is, and this was truly a ghost mob.

Where would I come from? How old would I be?

I paused, now realising that I could not lie.

Perhaps if I was someone else, I could re-invent myself. I could come up with a back story after I got to know the place, the people and what they wanted. I could play a role, gather information like a spy they dragged in themselves- they would be none the wiser, and then I would get out.

But I was Isabella Swan, world famous chef and entrepreneur. As much as I liked to think of myself as a normal person, I was not.

Bree must have missed me by now; I was probably on news today, whatever today was.

That was when I rethought the wording in my note,

'_If I'm not back soon, I'm gone to relax a bit. Don't worry about it,'_

What if she thought I left on purpose? What if she never came looking for me?

I thought of Alice's words, Alice's attitude.

But what if Alice was simply a good actress? How could I trust her? She was, after all, somehow involved in my kidnapping.

What if this place was worse than I could handle, and no one ever found me?

That was the one thing I was sure of though.

If this was the ghost mob,** nobody** was going to find me.

My fear and contemplation was short-lived, though, as yet another figure appeared in the doorway.

It was a strange silhouette; the shape of a man, muscular body, strong angular jaw.

Most intriguing of all: his hair, in organised disarray, like a living tongue of fire lain atop his head.

A/N: Feedback of any kind is appreciated. EPOV?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A huge thank you to the reviewers. Each one, no matter the size, means a lot to me .All characters, scenes etc. are the property of their owners. No copyright infringement intended.

APOV

I stepped out, watching Eric head in to the room.

He didn't really need to be there.

I already had a pretty good idea of who Bella would be going to.

And with the pained look Eric entered with, it didn't really seem he would put up much of a fight.

I headed down the hallway, running my fingers along the rail as I came down the stairs.

I headed past the kitchen, through the formal living space and to the bedroom glancing through. I was hoping to catch Jasper to talk through my day and all the latest developments. Bella had given me quite a bit to think about.

I just saw Tanya leaving, baring her teeth at me.

I could not understand her twisted expression today.

Why was she smiling at me?

That didn't seem very logical. Our last conversation was not a pleasant one.

It was a day ago- I was sitting outside on a garden bench, admiring the garden and thinking to myself. She had come up to me and **told** me- sat next to me and let me know like it was a sure thing- that she and Edward would end up together.

And I told her, not _like_ it was a sure thing, but _because_ it was a sure thing-

Tanya would **never** be his girlfriend.

In typical Tanya fashion, she refused to listen to logic, even though I tried to explain to her kindly.

She shot up off of the bench- flailing her arms wildly and screaming, 'Do you know who I am! Do you know who the fuck I am? Have you seen me? Have you?' repeatedly.

Idiot.

Yeah she was faultless Tanya, who had almost gotten herself killed simply to remake her entire body.

Yeah, she was Tanya, rich Tanya- one hand was shoved up her father's ass- I mean into his pocket, the other picking up any shiny object that caught her eye.

Yeah she was Tanya- powerful Tanya- who knew almost everything that went on in between the lines and below the board and had an eye or ear in it all.

But that wasn't what mattered.

He was suffering, too long in limbo between hope and hopelessness.

He was distraught, a broken man who had lost his way.

He was unhappy; living in a fool's paradise.

He was my brother.

I knew I was right. I knew him long before all of this.

I knew him before college and the girls and the houses and the business.

I knew him before violence and the pain and the darkness and the crime.

I knew him back when he was Edward.

I had no doubt that he was there, waiting for some sort of breakthrough.

I told Tanya as much- that she was just a phase. She was nothing better than his cars – a possession he simply had to make himself happy.

Well, to convince himself he was happy.

I saw the flicker of self-doubt in her eyes and allowed her to salvage her pride and walk off angrily away from me.

So why had she been smiling at me?

I thought about it some more... was it really a smile? It looked kind of mischievous. It was hard to tell some of these more specific emotions because of all she'd done to her face. You could see happy and sad and the more general emotions, but when it came down to differentiating between constipated and confused, you could end up with a headache.

Smug! That was how she looked.

Why would she look smug? Her face was definitely in reaction to our conversation. I guessed that Edward had done something to reassure her that she would mean something more to him.

Or maybe she had just deluded herself into thinking that.

Being delusional was typical of Tanya.

Unsurprising.

"Edward?" I called, knocking on his door.

"Come," He called, his voice lacking its usual power.

When I walked in, he was sitting against the bed head, wearing only loose pants and a deep frown.

His hands were on his head, holding it, rubbing his face, pulling his hair and pressing against the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" Something was definitely wrong.

"A lot of things, apparently." He shook his head swiftly.

"Anyway," he continued, "Is anyone upstairs to see the new girl?"

"Bella? No one's up to her, you can go."

"Bella," He repeated, finally looking up to meet my eyes.

What I saw in his features really surprised me.

As I headed off hesitantly, I analysed his expression.

When Edward had looked up at me, he looked confused. He looked unsure and frustrated.

He looked... vulnerable.

He looked like he had his breakthrough.

This was a pleasing realisation, especially with all I still had to digest and understand.

I decided that tonight when Jasper and I watched the news, we would spend some time talking about the headlines going on in our own life.

A/N: Shorter, 800 word chapters and 3 days between updates? RL is going to be kicking me hard and I don't want to keep you waiting. I'd really appreciate some feedback.

There are some tiny salutes in the past chapters and in this chapter to some legendary fanfics. They are hard to find, so if you caught any I'd love to know. If you catch any in future chapters, do tell.

Check out the new banner!

Next we'll have EPOV, and see what went on. My inner Bella says to review- she'll keep taking and ill keep typing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N that is important:

This chapter is a little short in terms of how far down into the timeline I wanted to go, but RL is unforgiving and I really wanted to get something out tonight. 'Suspense' or not, I don't want to cause any headaches due to chronic confusion. I promise you won't be as 'out of the loop' story -wise after the next chapter. 

All publicly recognisable characters and locations are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Just incase:

Timeline: Where Edward was when Alice is at the door, about to talk to Bella. 

Chapter 5

EPOV

Long flowing mane of strawberry blonde hair, cast behind her head.

Large breasts, they weren't real but that had never been a concern.

Flat, muscular stomach, clenching in time with my thrusts.

Her body was 'perfected', reconstructed apparently.

Deep grey eyes, a unique color, clouded in pleasure and emotions I could never return.

As I studied her, I wondered what was wrong.

Why was I not feeling these things that she so obviously felt?

She was a lot like me.

She was determined.

She didn't care who got hurt.

She would get what she wanted- no matter the consequence.

She would achieve what she wanted to achieve, in any way possible.

As a result, there were few things Tanya Denali wanted, but could not have.

I was one of them.

She was never one to beat around the bush.

She wanted me, she wanted everything.

She wanted a relationship, she wanted marriage, she wanted children.

Therefore, her wants were perfectly identical to my hard limits.

I looked at her, writhing and moaning my name, arching her back and clutching the mattress behind her.

She looked down at me, eyes possessive, enraptured.

I tried to reciprocate, even then.

Nothing.

These were very depressing thoughts to be contemplating on while having sex with a "beautiful" woman.

I should not have been thinking of how alone I was. How I'd been willing myself to feel something for Tanya Denali. _Of all people_. The fault in that effort was so obvious, but yet, what better did I deserve?

I shook my head- I wanted to erase the thoughts from my brain.

Not permanently, though. I realized, been ignoring vital thoughts like those for quite a while.

I also realized this was more 'revelation' than 'recreation".

I held my eyes shut, trying to focus on the one thing I actually could feel from this woman. And even then, when I tried my hardest to accept her in the simplest form, I could not do so.

Because behind my eyelids was a different picture.

But not strawberry blonde curls-

No.

What brought me to a shuddering orgasm was not even Tanya's walls contracting around me.

It was the image of a beautiful girl, whose name I had yet to know.

But I was already more enraptured by her than I ever had been by Tanya Denali.

Somewhere amongst all the warring thoughts and conflicting desires, a wall was broken, and I felt, with earth shattering force, an emotion I'd been long withholding.

Guilt.

I wasn't sure exactly what caused it. Was I simply angry that I had let down my defences? Maybe I was sorry for using Tanya, but that had never been a concern before.

I was confused.

What I was positive of though, was that this rib crushing, chest constricting feeling had never been a concern before the woman upstairs came unconsciously into my life.

A/N: As soon as I can I'll post the other half. RL for these past days was fic-worthy.

Again, my apologies. It will all make sense in a bit- I promise.

I wont even beg pathetically down on my knees for you to review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Reviewers, thank you so much. Reading each review is like unwrapping a present to me. All publicly recognisable characters and locations are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. No Devil spawn for Tanya.

Chapter 6

EPOV

Tanya left me as she usually did, with a kiss on the cheek and a smile on her face, not even realising how much I had zoned out.

I got up dazedly and dragged on the first pants I could get my hands on.

I sat back down on the bed and leaned on the head board. My thoughts were chaotic and spinning wildly in my head. But they all seemed to revolve around one person.

We had brought her here earlier today.

Today had definitely not turned out how we had thought it would.

I took the day off work, and so did Jasper, Alice and the others. Today was another one of those days- when we thought we were about to end this once and for all.

We thought we were close. We expected to find evidence, clues or leads- something- anything to lead us to our target. We prepared for the worst, but we couldn't help but hope for the best; we had backup and worked out all sorts of scenarios the minute we had our lead.

We thought we would find poor women, desperate women who had been lured into his clutches. She wasn't the kind that we expected to discover. The best we expected was to find women who had already been tortured and were hopefully still alive. But as we infiltrated his personal hideout, we did not find anything.

But he had been there. He obviously wanted her all to himself.

He probably was waiting for her to wake up; He was most likely wearing his signature gloves, never leaving a print and slipping out the back door when he heard us arrive. He left nothing.

No evidence.

No clues.

No 'girls'.

Just her.

I doubted she was just a random woman he'd seen and wanted to have for his own. What would he want with this woman? Why her? She _was_ extremely attractive- her soft brown hair, heart shaped face, soft features, long eyelashes, full lips...

I shook my head again; I seemed to have been doing that a lot.

Yes. She was attractive.

But this seemed specific.

Maybe it was a trick? Maybe she was a spy, sent here to get information to relay to him?

I highly doubted that, but one really couldn't judge anyone by the cover in the world I lived in.

But what if she was someone specific- someone he wanted?

Then he would definitely want her back.

He'd been enraged when we took his tools before, so much so that we had to give in and return them to him, even we sent him on what Alice called 'the goose chase of revenge.'

If he reacted like that over his tools, what would he do now that we had a whole person?

Sitting here was getting me nowhere. I needed answers.

Just then, Alice called out from my door.

"Edward?"

"Come," I responded.

"What's wrong?" Her tone did nothing to hide her worry; I was worried too.

What was wrong? My approach to life,-to the whole situation.

"A lot of things, apparently." I didn't want to give her a chance to drag the details out of me, so I quickly continued, "Anyway, is anyone upstairs to see the new girl?"

"Bella? No one's up to her, you can go."

I thought her name was more than fitting. She was beautiful. "Bella,"

I wasn't sure about a lot of things when it came to Bella.

Perhaps a conversation would clear at least some of them.

I was beginning to develop a headache trying to understand this.

My head spun, figuratively and literally, as I got up to meet her.

I bounded up the stairs, taking a few at a time.

Eric walked past me, head down and shoulders slumped. I did not have time to dwell on his depressed demeanor. I was too determined to get some answers.

I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

A/N: What are your theories? I wonder if anyone will get it right...

Now they're all together in the timeline. All the racers, though running in different lanes, needed to get here before we could move forward. Give them a little breather- and lots of reviews, and they promise to be back to quell the suspense some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

I was shocked at the sight before me.

My eyes travelled down her body.

I was enraptured.

Her body was beautiful in the light of the lamp; it made her skin look enticing, warm and luminous in the gold hue. My eyes followed the soft skin on her neck over her full breasts and down the smooth planes of her stomach. I'd seen many women in much more revealing clothing and much more 'sexual' environments. But in that moment, with Bella before my eyes, I couldn't remember what they even looked like.

"Bella." I whispered, stepping into the room. I felt pulled to her, to her beauty and the large brown eyes that stared into my soul.

A loud gasp pulled me out of my trance.

"Edward Cullen?" Her tone as incredulous, as if it was impossible that I was indeed Edward Cullen.

She looked at me doubtfully, sitting more upright and leaning forward.

She was definitely surprised.

"Edward Cullen." she repeated, shaking her head in obvious disbelief.

"What's next?" she continued, throwing her hands up in the air, "The President! Jasper Whitlock? A Clergy?" She fell back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. She had obviously used her quota of energy which would have been already small because of the drugs.

Her cheeks were flushed are her chest was heaving from exertion. In another context it might have been funny, or extremely enticing, but if she felt anything like I did, she was extremely confused. And she was probably in for a shock- if she was here for a while longer she might just yet be greeted by one of her own predictions.

The situation was starting to worry me.

I needed answers before I lost my mind. "There's an easy remedy to all this. I have half the information. You have half the information."

I walked toward her, leaning on the wall and giving her a questioning look.

"I don't think I have the information you want, uh, Edward."

"But you should know why he would want you."

She gave me a confused look, and I quickly clarified, "You are..." Unbelievably beautiful? "An attractive woman, Bella, but for him to have purchased an entire plot of land to house only you- there had to be some specific reason."

She gave me an even more confused look, sitting up again and swinging her legs to hang off the side of the bed.

"I honestly don't know who or what you're talking about... What land? Who are you talking about?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I mean- I woke up here. I'm confused, wondering where I am. Then Alice Cullen walks in, talking to me but it only made this much sense." She gestured with her fingers, "And then the other man walks in and gives me strange looks, but before I get a chance to digest it all- in walks Edward Cullen. I was kidnapped right off the street, and wake up with my kidnappers acting like they are the confused ones!"

She thought... we were her kidnappers?

If the last time she had been conscious was her kidnapping, why would she come to any other conclusion?

And then she woke up here.

What must she think of us?

I opened my mouth to explain but I was disturbed by a voice calling loudly from downstairs.

"Edward?" I was not letting anything stop me from getting this out.

"We didn't kidnap you Bella." I stated, making sure I got it all out.

"Edward, Bella? I think you should come downstairs. There's something you should see."

What worried me wasn't the fact that Jasper and the others were back from the second search. We all knew James. He was likely to come back and leave a tiny clue, a necklace, a strand of a victim's hair- something to bring us a few centimetres behind him but still out of reach.

Alice's voice was a like monotone, lacking any excitement or emotion.

That's when you know it's serious.

A/N: So there's Bella's breakdown, Edward's brain and the thickening of the already clay-like plot.

Thoughts? Theories? An update will be up soon. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No salutes here - time to get to know a bit more about James and to understand... this whole fic... a bit better. Enjoy.

APOV

I sat in the chair, thinking to myself, as I waited for Jasper to return from the second search. We always checked twice; especially now.

James was... different.

We'd learned that the hard way.

It was back when we first began to hunt James- the early days, when we first realized he was very strange. He was nothing like the others, the ones we had hunted before- he was a completely different case.

James was the leader of the Hunter Gang- a notorious crime organisation. He was an experienced man; having worked under his father over the years, learning his methods and his as well as learning from his mistakes.

James' gang was focussed on a lot of things, anything kinky, illegal, wrong in the slightest, James managed to cover. Human trafficking was one of his favourites; he would lure in the weak, homeless, the broken. He would promise the women payment, drugs, sex, companionship- anything he thought they would have wanted, as long as he got them to follow. The men were coaxed in with drugs and cash and power- loyalty and money kept the organisation on its feet.

The fortunate ones were sold; he'd sell them whole, sell their body parts, sell their souls- until there would be nothing left to give.

Sometimes he'd find one that fascinated him.

The first time we'd found his headquarters, we got to know what happened to them.

After that day, Dad had pulled back from being a part of our operations. He would only offer advice and help train people. But he always came.

After that day, the last pieces that were left of my brother twisted and curled into a sickening grey, leaving him a gloomy shadow of his former self.

That was why I was shocked at his reaction to Bella.

We had lost James for four weeks, but we had connections that allowed us to be able to find him. He had purchased a house in the forest, miles away from any signs of civilisation.

We waited three days once we pinpointed his location.

We planned this carefully, even more so than usual. Even our attire was better co-ordinated than normal. We had the building surrounded, all James' new sacrificial guards gone, incapacitated or dead. We had entered the house, hearing movement, smelling whatever the fuck James liked to wear on him all the time.

By the time we'd found the master bedroom, he had disappeared.

I was the first to get there, quite ready to place a few bullets into the fucker's head, yet knowing I couldn't. As soon as my hand touched the knob I was electrocuted, but the jolt was weakened by the material of my gloves. I managed to push the door open, hearing movement right until the moment I stepped in.

The window was open, shining bright light onto the person on the large mattress. Sadness was my first reaction. I was happy that we found a woman that was clothed _and_ with all her body parts. But her head was on its side, her clothes and hands were stained with blood and dirt.

I thought the beautiful girl was dead.

"Is she dead?" Edward asked, his tone actually holding emotion.

"I haven't checked." I whispered.

Edward walked toward her, rolling her onto her back. He climbed onto the bed and checked her pulse, letting out a sigh of relief.

"She's alive. She's probably heavily drugged, but she's alive."

Edward moved her hair out of her face, his knees of either side of her unconscious body. He looked down at her, seeming confused and fascinated.

"She can't stay here." He stated.

I nodded. "He'll just come back for her."

"And witness protection won't be of any use when it comes to James."

I nodded again, arching my eyebrow and suggested the only logical option I could think of.

"Let's take her back with us."

I looked up at Edward, my eyes pleading. He nodded this time, agreeing. He had never even looked back at me.

"Let's take her back with us."

A/N: Someone should spot my fic-salute this chapter, it's pretty obvious. Its special to me 'cause it's the first fan-fic I ever read. Please review and let me know if you did see it.

Next half up soon- this is another effort to keep updates steady. My RL would make you stressed just reading it. I'm already putting you through my suspense fic, so I won't put you through that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next half! Thanks for baring with me.

Chapter 9

"_She can't stay here." He stated._

_I nodded. "He'll just come back for her."_

"_And witness protection won't be of any use when it comes to James."_

_I nodded again, arching my eyebrow and suggested the only logical option I could think of._

"_Let's take her back with us."_

_I looked up at Edward, my eyes pleading. He nodded this time, agreeing. He had never even looked back at me._

"_Let's take her back with us." _

That was a huge surprise to me. Edward was the type of person to think over every decision, speaking about the pros and cons. He would do it in a split second if he had to, but it was always well thought out and still with great difficulty instead of this... _ease._

Japer offered to carry her out but Edward was adamant.

I lead the second search for evidence- both evidence of our involvement and James' whereabouts. The remaining men were searching the forest. Meanwhile, Edward had taken her to the van which held the stretchers.

He rode back with her Carmen and me, and called to order that the quarters upstairs be cleaned and prepared for her before he got home.

I watched as he reverently wiped her face and cleaned her hands. He refused to remove her clothing and cleanse her further, so he left me to do that. When I had put her into a robe, Edward had returned, helping me set her onto the bed, so that her stomach was on the mattress and her head was elevated by the pillow. That was what Carmen had recommended.

When we got her settled, she had begun to speak and to mumble.

Edward's face crumbled when he heard her cry. I had tears in my eyes myself when I saw Edward massage her back and whisper in her ear. She calmed soon, and he continued to rub her back and keep her calm.

When she had gone quiet, Edward stood. Emmett was calling, he had told me, to find out about the mission. After reporting its 'failure', his shoulders had slumped, his brow had furrowed- his entire demeanor had changed.

I followed him down the stairs- he marched down in front of me, the phone at his ear once again; all traces of the softer Edward gone.

Some idiots might have said that it was because of what Edward does. They would say that it was because of his lifestyle. But I'm not one of those idiots; I knew why he changed.

I regretted nothing that brought us any closer to succeeding, but I couldn't help look back.

I thought about all the events that lead up to where we were today- all the trails and failures and sorrows that drove us to become murderers and thieves.

Maybe it was that last day...

I was pulled from my musings by a panting Jasper bursting through the door,

"Alice, call Edward."

He was covered in sweat, and I checked him out while I checked for injury. My husband was safe, and sexy as usual.

Then the staunch white envelope in his hand caught my eye.

My stomach fell, and blood pulsed in my ears as soon as I saw it.

"James,"

Jasper nodded, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"Edward?" I called out, worried and angry, as Jasper left to change his shirt.

I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I thought about the last time that we received a message from James- a pure white large plain envelope of the same kind. That's when I felt it- the fear running through my spine. I could not allow it to affect me.

Fear wasn't optional when you were in a mob.

Fear was not an option when you were up against James.

"Edward, Bella? I think you should come downstairs. There's something you should see."

This was serious.

**Important A/N**: Now you should understand a lot better.

I'm asking you to stick with it and to remember my predictions from chapter two. I don't want the BDSM or lemons to be what attracts people to my story so I didn't put it in my summary. I'm as old fashioned as cannon Edward when it comes to my fics, and I put my soul into them. I like to know that it isn't only pulse racing lemons that keep my readers.

But the lemons are coming.

Next chapter we will make certain everyone, including Bella, is ready to get the plot ball rolling. Please review!

I'm going to start a new fic... I'm doing something that has never been done before... prepare to meet Islandward.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is special for more reasons that the fact that it's exactly 1000 words long. It ensures that we can move on with everyone on the same foot. Thank you to all those who faved and followed and especially the reviewers. A special thanks to cbmorefie and MissMartha for the constant reviews.

I keep forgetting, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't own any publicly recognisable characters and that no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I was still shocked and slightly dizzy from my rant when we were called by a morose sounding Alice.

I tried my best to rethink everything.

Alice Cullen observed me. Questioned me... wondered why I looked the way I did.

Strange man comes in, assaults me with his eyes.

Edward Cullen, CEO of CDI, came in looking illegally good.

Edward Cullen said they did not kidnap me.

How did I get here?

Where was here?

Who else was here?

I tried to mentally prepare myself for any other surprise, while Edward went into the adjoining room- a bathroom. He came out with a white robe for me to wear. He'd helped me down the stairs and even held me when I saw Jasper Whitlock coming into the living room.

I felt Edward sway a bit when he saw the white envelope in Jasper's hand.

He placed me carefully onto the couch and went over to retrieve the letter.

"I assume you've already checked for-"

"Prints? Yes, we did, and it was pointless as usual." Jasper frowned.

Edward opened a cupboard and pulled out a pair of black thick gloves and a surgical mask. He went out the front door with the letter and came back in sans envelope.

In his hands was a thick sheet with sharp block writing. I realised this letter was obviously important, but I needed some clarifications and I valued my sanity enough not to take on any extra information.

"Edward," I began, "You say that you were not my kidnappers. Who kidnapped me?"

He answered, confident at first, but wavering later. "James. Or his men. Or James and his men."

"James, basically. And why would James want to kidnap me?"

"I don't know."

I nodded carefully, giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"Has James been involved in other kidnappings?"

"Countless. James' gang is one of the top human trafficking groups."

That limited it to two gangs. "Hunter or Volturi?"

"Hunter." Jasper responded. "He had you at his new place, miles away from people and guarded by twenty men."

I nodded again. I was starting to make sense of the situation.

"So I assume that you came to rescue me?"

"No. We came trying to capture James. We were hoping to find live hostages who could give us descriptions and clues to lead us to James and his closest members."

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward cringe at Jasper's words.

"That's how I ended up here." I concluded.

"Yes." Alice cut in, "And this is where you'll have to stay"

EPOV

I cringed again, and Bella definitely noticed. She glanced up at me, looking for some sort of denial or confirmation. My family really needed to learn how to word things. I spoke up this time, trying to ease Bella's tension.

"James Hunter is a slightly... unhinged man. He does things more... everyday people consider... gory."

Bella frowned, "And so he planned to do those... gory things to me?"

"I believe he did."

Jasper chimed in, "I know he did. We found his tools in a draw in the room you were in."

"Tools?" Bella whispered.

"A lighter, razors, handmade torture devices, knives, scissors, pointed clamps..."

Bella was turning a bit green, so I cut Jasper off. I was definitely the best man to explain things.

"So we had to take you from there. He would have come back and done all the gory things he wanted to do."

Bella looked up at me wearily, "That still doesn't explain why you say I have to stay here."

"James is the type of... unhinged... that will not rest until he achieves a goal. You can't go home. He'll simply find you."

Bella shook her head vigorously. "That wouldn't be a concern. I could be surrounded by security twenty- four seven. If that's not enough, I could be surrounded by security and go into witness protection,"

"Bella, no security team or witness protection could keep you from James."

"How will he find -?"

Jasper answered before me, cutting her off. "He's a lot like us. He has an associate everywhere. If not, he makes one."

I slapped my palm to my face, shaking my head. _Could he explain it any better?_

"So how do I know that he won't find me here? He must know who you are. Couldn't he just find you?"

"No, he doesn't know that we are... who we are."

Bella sighed, looking defeated.

"Maybe he doesn't really want me back. There must be many other women for him to torture. Maybe he will leave me alone..." Bella mumbled. It seemed she was trying to convince herself more than us.

Jasper spoke again, and this time I didn't try to stop him. So far he'd been making her see the seriousness of the situation. That was definitely necessary.

"He sent us a white envelope. Letter sized even. We definitely have something he wants."

The room was silent until Bella spoke again.

"You've had something of his before?"

"We took his tools." Alice replied. "Well, I took his tools. I found them in the second hideout of his we found."

"And?" Bella squeaked.

"And I wouldn't do it again."

Another round of silence occurred until Jasper frowned deeply.

He spoke in an Alice-like monotone.

"But now we've taken..."

"Isabella Swan." Alice finished, giving Bella a strange look.

"And that letter?" Bella asked, her voice just loud enough to hear. She stood up, walking towards me, towards the letter.

"A threat. A warning. A promise," Jasper shrugged. "Either way, it means danger is around the corner."

"Who said my middle name? I prefer Emmet, but Danger has a certain ring to it," a booming voice said, laughing. He had to have come through the back door.

"Emmet?" Bella froze. "McCarty?"

"At your service!"

Bella began to turn around, already swaying.

As soon as she saw Emmet for herself, she fell back onto me, unconscious and in my arms for the third time today.

A/N: Review, please. Can I get ten for this chapter? Even if it's one line?

Happy Belated Breaking Dawn Day! :'( I didn't see it. I plan to go to a private viewing a group is having- theatres are packed.

The past chapters have had salutes (hidden titles) to many fics, the hardest to me to fit was 'Nothing Left to Lose' (The first first fan fic I ever read). I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who finds the legendary fic salute in this past chapter.

I've read at least a thousand fanfics. I'll tell you my favourite line ever in the next chapters A/N.

What is your favourite line ever?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I've posted my new story 'Paradise Song'. Its begging for feedback, do the honours? It'll explain why you may see some extra u's where you aren't used to seeing them.

All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Warning: **This chapter is James POV.**

Chapter 11

James POV

I liked her legs.

They were long as the rivers that grace a worthy swell. They were smooth as the stone at the river's restless bed, a cream with youth and glow that rivalled a full moon.

So I cut them off.

It was not really that difficult.

The man had a strong fist. It was powerful as the thunder rolling unchallenged in the skies. It was dark and mighty and held the command of a thousand generals.

It offended me.

So I burnt it off.

Then... I killed him. I was going to shoot him, but I stabbed his neck because I did not like his voice amongst the others. Its resounding bass drowned the harmony of the other suffering bodies.

A few other things I liked and I hated. I gathered them together that day, eliminating and collecting parts as was necessary.

I revelled in their cries.

Wailing like a hundred thousand damned souls tossed into oblivion.

Music.

When I had heard the first shots outside I had just finished removing the hands of the girl that always bought a cupcake after school. The hands that held the cupcake like a precious gift, giving it care and want and expressing desire, before simply devouring it- eradicating.

I envied them. How effortlessly could she exterminate something that she loved? So thoroughly. The blood on the small hands reminded me of red and orange icing on the cupcake.

Those colours had made me think of what I really needed to do that night.

What I should have done that night.

It would probably have been finished if I had used her.

Either way, time had run out.

That was supposed to be the night that I would become invincible.

Untouchable.

The first shot was the pitch that began the cacophony of notes that disturbed my process.

I had to escape, and as escape became priority I had no choice but to leave it all behind. My parts, my tools- I couldn't carry them with me.

A hundred songs of regret whispered their unison in my subconscious that night.

Today was not very different.

I left behind a vital part of my plan.

I did not worry about my tools. I was fairly certain they would not take them ever again.

But I left behind Isabella Swan.

I needed her alive, and my messengers had almost killed her.

I had already dealt with the fools who had injected her four times- she was just a woman. How much of a threat could she have been to two men? Their useless arms were cut off and they were left to die.

I was sure that she would lead me to the ones that had been after me.

I needed her with me, and the same ones had come to take her.

But I knew how to deal with them.

They were fucking weak.

They were not as strong as I was. So I used that to my advantage. I figured the same method would work again. My tools were just where I left them, just as I left them. I would get her back and get what I wanted out f her, and maybe I would get rid of all the others too.

Either way, I would soon know exactly who Isabella Swan really was.

She fit all the criteria.

She had the resources.

She was able to distance herself from it all.

She was able to teach all the fuckers they'd sent in- teach them how to play like seasoned a submissive, to send messages, to hide in plain sight, whatever they needed to get in and out undetected, unsuspected, like atoms through my fine sifter.

And she was hiding right under my nose.

I went back out through the tunnel passage under the house. Just as I did before, I left a letter. They would return her.

Or they would suffer.

"You give in return all I need,

You leave me little question as to why.

You reap the crop of my own stolen seed,

You unearth a place for heads to lie."

**Important A/N: **

**There you have it. Now you know what's in the envelope. And now you know what the inside of James' brain looks like.**

**The next two chapters are transitional- they lead us into ExB's relationship.**

**I hope to have chapter 12 up soon, and then chapter 13 one day after.**

**You can follow me tashfics for extras!**

**Review please- I'd love to know what you think!**

**Remember to check out my new fic!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Follow me tashfics for extras. 

If you haven't yet, check out Paradise Song, my new fic.

All recognisable characters are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. 

Chapter 12

BPOV

My life had changed drastically. The last day I was awake I was a free woman. I had my restaurant to worry about. I had my dog Tanya and my blood sugar and my foundation to worry about.

Now, I had my life to worry about.

My life had not always been outside of my range of major concerns, though. But I didn't want my thoughts heading down that particular road.

I tried to focus on my current situation.

I was currently being sought out by the Hunter Gang. Three of my favourite celebrities were my guardians, making me drink pumpkin soup and were probably also criminals.

And then there was Edward Cullen.

The first time I'd seen him was four years ago. We were in the same magazine. It was a large article about young millionaires and our road to our first million. I was a few pages down from him.

Not too long after, Edward Cullen was everywhere. Investing in this, donating in that, Edward Cullen was on the news frequently. Which I did not mind at all.

Especially when he was caught on the beach.

Bree and I often joked that if we were to ever meet him we'd never leave. Fate was playing a cruel joke on me.

Emmet spent about five minutes apologizing to me. It was unnecessary; he couldn't help being Emmet McCarty. Once everyone was sure that I was stable, finished drinking my soup and over my celebrity shock, they tried to steer the topic away from the elephant in the room, which was me. They tried to ignore the whole, 'tell us about yourself'.

It wasn't working out.

EPOV

I'd already told everyone not to pressure her. She did not need to take on any more stress today.

"Well I guess I get to go shopping tomorrow, or would you like some of my clothes Bella?" Alice asked kindly.

"I'd basically be getting back my wardrobe back at... home."

"And we'd have to do some shopping for food too Alice." I interjected. "Are you vegetarian Bella? Peanut allergies?"

"No," she shook her head, "That would be inconvenient since I am, was, a chef."

Emmet cut in, "I went to the most amazing restaurant the other night."

"Was it called Red Wine?" she asked. I let out a relaxed sigh, thankful the conversation was headed in the right direction.

"I own it."

Everyone stopped to stare at Bella. She blushed faintly, making her cheeks look warmer and softer.

"Why don't we watch some television?" I suggested. Bella obviously didn't like being the centre of attention.

Emmet, nearest the remote, turned it on.

'_ISABELLA 'BELLA' SWAN MISSING."_

Emmet changed the channel.

"_Offering a large sum to anyone who has information..."_

"_Has been missing for two days." _

"Two days?" Bella whispered. For the first time I regretted only having news channels.

"_...And I couldn't find her."_

"Stop!"

Bella stared intently at the television, her eyes gathering water.

"_She left a note which is now with... with the police but I don't think is like her to just... vanish!"_

The young woman on the TV wiped at her eye.

"Bree." Bella whispered. "That was Bree. She worked with me."

It hurt to watch the pain in Bella's features. I could almost read her thoughts- could she call? Could she send an email? A letter?

She knew what the answer would be.

Bella wiped her eyes quickly, her face set in newfound determination.

BPOV

"What was in the letter?"

No one answered me.

I could see plainly what they were doing. They were trying to protect me- to shelter me. They had no idea all that I had been through. They did not know what I was capable of.

Years had passed since that last time I held a knife in my hands to pierce anything living. Years had gone by since I held a gun at all.

But if these people thought they were going to stand before me and fight while I stayed in the sidelines, then they were sorely mistaken.

So I asked again.

"The letter, Edward. Tell me what it said."

A/N: As promised, next chapter will be up in one day. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He finally spoke up.

"Bella, I don't think its best for-"

I cut him off- I could handle it. "Edward."

He sighed, and began to recite the words:

"You give in return all I need,

You leave me little question as to why.

You reap the crop of my own stolen seed,

You unearth a place for heads to lie."

I nodded carefully, asking him to repeat it, and repeating it back to him.

"What happened the last time he sent you a letter?"

Before I could understand the letter, I had to understand James.

"He began making public scenes. He began to cut people in half-"

"And put their heads between their legs." I finished. I couldn't help but shudder at the image, still fresh in my mind. That was the highest the crime rates in Estancia and the surrounding area had ever been. People were afraid to leave their homes, and when it got to the worst point schools closed and people were 'sick' and 'couldn't go to work.'

I leaned back into the seat, thinking carefully.

"The poem is backwards."

Everyone looked at me strangely, which I was becoming quite accustomed to.

"Backwards?" Emmet eventually asked.

"Cut the poem in half," I began.

"And put the head back on top." Edward finished. He gave me an incredulous look... almost... awed?

He began to recite again:

"You reap the crop of my own stolen seed,

You unearth a place for heads to lie.

You give in return all I need,

You leave me little question as to why."

"Reap the crop of my own stolen seed," I repeated.

"That must be you." Edward concluded, "He kidnapped you, and we kidnapped you from him."

Emmet continued, "And as a result, people will die."

"What have we given him?" Alice countered.

"A clue?" I suggested.

"Maybe." Jasper nodded. He had been very silent. "Either way, he wants you back. And he will not stop until he has you. Knowing James, he won't do the same thing twice. Failure does not sit well with him. It's going to be worse. Much worse."

EPOV

She put my head back onto the pillow I had put for her. She looked dazed, like her confidence and strength were wavering. Even tired as she was, she looked beautiful.

Alice suggested we call it a night; I hadn't even realised the sun had set.

I held her hand as we went up the stairs, feeling the static warmth that I still hadn't gotten used to feeling run up my arm. She took off her robe when she stepped in, and I couldn't keep in my gasp.

I was surprised to see her sly smirk, but it was cut off by a large yawn.

We laughed quietly together and she sat on the side of the bed. She patted the spot next to her and I gladly took the seat.

"Edward," she began, "Where are we?"

"Robins Escape." I responded.

"Oh," she nodded to herself. "I always wanted to live here." She laughed quietly at the irony.

"Edward, is James the one who had committed all those mutilations?"

"Yes." I sighed. And the unspoken question was answered: he might have done the same to her.

"Edward," she began again, "I want to contact Bree and the others. Just to tell them I'm alive."

"Maybe, Bella." I tried. "We'll try to find a safe way."

She was very silent, seeming lost in thought. I stood up, thinking that she needed some time for herself.

A gentle hand caught my wrist as I began to step off.

"Edward?" Bella asked again, and when I turned she was standing behind me.

She stepped forward and hugged me tightly, and once I registered the contact I wrapped my arms around her in return. I tried to ignore the feeling of her slender body pressed against mine. The image of her full breasts was all I could think about though, so there was absolutely no way she could not feel my reaction to her.

Despite this, three small words fell from her soft, pouting lips.

"Stay with me?"

I wasn't sure what had caused her to ask this. She had been through a lot today; was it fear? It was possible, but I doubted that.

Still, I wasn't over thinking it. This beautiful woman was asking me to stay.

The words came out naturally, and I was shocked at their truth.

"I'll be here, Bella. As long as you want me."

**A/N: NOTICE!**

I'm not sure when I'm going to have time to write again, so Chapter 14 is done and is scheduled to be up on Friday. However, I hear that if this story gets 20 reviews... it'll be up right away... In the mean time Paradise Song is sad and lonely with only one review. I'm begging you to check it out...

Really, though was not self- writing and I really would like to know what you thought of it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: **I really need someone to beta a one shot for me. Any volunteers?**

No copyright infringement is intended. All publicly recognisable chapters characters are property of their respective owners.

Follow tashfics for extras. Hope you've checked out P.S.

Chapter 14

Tanya's POV

This week was definitely rocky, but things always worked out for me. I am Tanya Denali.

The week started out with a problem with dad. He knew his place. He knew his role. He was not fulfilling his role.

That was unacceptable.

So I gave him until the end of the morning to give me my new ring.

I planned to wear it with my pink shirt and my green pants and my yellow shoes. The ring would make it perfect.

And I got it.

He would know better, by now, than to deprive me of what I wanted.

Then came Tuesday when Edward and I had our little tiff. He misunderstood me. He thought I was making assumptions. It was a bit amusing, actually.

Until he started to use that voice on me- that voice that made him twice his size and strength. I'd warned him never to use that voice on me.

"Don't you use that voice on me! I'm not one of your stupid submarines!"

He let out a sarcastic chuckle, "You're a lot like my submarines Tanya. Hard, cold and empty. My submissives, on the other hand, should not have been so insulted as to breathe the same air you did."

He was obviously in the heat of the argument. Edward would never actually mean those things.

"You don't mean that Edward. You must just be agitated."

"Agitated, Tanya?" He chuckled again. "Am I not clear- did I shout? My voice is not wavering. I told you no. I don't want a relationship with you, and I never will. Simple."

"Whatever commitment issues you have Eddie, we can work on them together! We are perfect for each other!"

"You don't seem to understand Tanya. How many times do you ask? Once a month? Do you really think the answer will be different the next time?"

He had to work out his problems some time.

"But I love you Edward."

Edward laughed for a long while. I didn't get the joke.

"You don't love Tanya. You want. That's about all you do."

"Why can't you see Edward!" He would see soon.

"Leave Tanya." He said. He was using that voice on purpose.

"We will be together Edward." I told him. We would be together. And we would retire at fifty. Well, he would. I don't work. We would get married and we'd have two children three years apart and we'd have a blue house back in Alaska.

I came out; a little annoyed that Edward's small mind couldn't see what was definitely going to happen. He would marry me. Who wouldn't want me?

More importantly, when has anyone ever really told me no?

He was just waiting. He was definitely just waiting to tell me. He was waiting for the right moment to surprise me.

I was so happy that Edward was going to be mine. I already knew the colour scheme and the time plan. I chose my cake and I made my dress and his tuxedo was in the front of my closet.

And I would have to make the little one come too, because the paparazzi would wonder why she didn't come, and I could _not_ have scandal at my wedding.

I would have to tell her early, so she could make sue she was there.

"Edward and I are going to get married soon." I told her. She was sitting on the bench outside. She looked up at me like she didn't hear me.

So I repeated.

"Edward will propose to me and we'll get married soon."

She still gave me the strange look.

"Tanya, I know Edward. And he's different, but he isn't stupid. He won't marry you, or date you, or be your boyfriend."

She was so slow. I was frankly tied of all the stupidity around me today.

"Edward and I will be together! Don't be daft! You'll see! Do you know who I am! Do you know who the fuck I am? When I send out my turquoise and pink rectangular invitations, you'll believe me! Do you know who I am! Do you know who I am? Do you? Have you seen me? Have you?"

I was getting really angry, and she only responded,

"You're just another of his toys, Tanya Denali. You are a thing he uses to entertain himself, for mock happiness. You're no better than his cars or his submarines."

I walked away, hurt because Edward told me I was like his submarines too. But she was just upset. She was jealous that I would have a better wedding than hers. She was angry that I would take a place before her in Edward's life.

I was right though.

The next day I called Edward. When I realised he sounded stressed I told him I was coming over.

When we had sex he came hard inside me. I watched his face contort and his hands tighten on my hips- maybe a little too tight. But he couldn't help that his love for me was clearly making him more active in sex. He couldn't hide it. I forgave him.

I gave him his kiss and left.

Edward just needed time. He needed to think about his feelings and think about how to tell me. He was mine, and I would have him soon.

Sex was enough.

For now.

A/N: Well.

Please review! I really want to know what you think of this chapter!

And please help me out with my beta calamity.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to my regulars. Your reviews are the water in my steam pot.

All recognisable characters are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm going to post my one-shot for the Public Lovin' Contest. I still haven't gotten anyone willing to beta it for me and the deadline is tomorrow. Anyone?!

Chapter 15

EPOV

She fell asleep soon, but I could not sleep at all. I was too wound up, in more ways than one.

Soon, with my eyes toward the ceiling, I only had one other problem to deal with before I could sleep comfortably.

Why did James want her?

Who was Bella Swan?

He had kept her alive. That had to mean something. Carmen said he had not raped her, so there had to be another reason.

Why would someone keep a kidnapped person alive?

I knew it wasn't to receive a ransom. She was a millionaire, but so was James. He didn't need any money. If he did, he had other methods to bring him back up within the week.

What other reason was there?

Did they have a past?

No, Bella would have said if she knew James... A kidnapper might have kept a victim alive to pry information out of them. What would Bella know? What connections could Bella- a restaurant owner- have, that James would need something from her?

It didn't add up.

She was absolutely beautiful, and I began to wonder if James was gathering body parts... again. I could see why he would choose her; she had an amazing body.

I fought it, but soon I couldn't help but roll over and admire her.

Her long hair was a beautiful blend of many shades of brown, coming together to complement her soft, sun kissed skin. Long eye lashes fanned against her rosy cheeks, and her pouty lips looked even more enticing as she slept. The creamy skin of her neck and chest lead down to her perfect breasts. I could imagine feeling them fill my hands as I played with her peaks. I could imagine her sounds as I would suck and tug them. I could almost see her arching her back as I flicked them with my tongue.

I tried to reign in my thoughts, now back up to two major sleep-obstructing problems. I rolled back onto my back, putting my hands behind my head. I could do this.

I just needed a distraction.

Just then, in a pained and quiet tone, Bella whispered,

"Jake."

I turned back toward her, seeing her brow furrowed.

Who was Jake?

She was probably dreaming of him. He must have meant a lot to her.

She could have left behind many important things... parents, friends, children, pets... a boyfriend? A husband?

I frowned deeply at that thought. Would she invite me to sleep with...ermm...next to her if she had a husband or a boyfriend? No, Bella didn't seem like that type of person.

But as I looked at her worried features, I knew that 'Jake' was someone near to her heart.

If he was her husband- or boyfriend, as I preferred to think, then what would he be like?

He definitely would not be like me.

He probably did something noble, respectable. Maybe he wore a suit to work every day. Maybe he wore camouflage- that would make her worry very logical. Maybe he had a simple job; he could have been a carpenter or mechanic. I could see Bella loving the poorest man, even if she wasn't wealthy.

But he would be a man.

Not a broken, unforgivable soul like me.

Why did she invite me here next to her?

Hours passed.

Eventually I said to myself, maybe Bella just wanted to be close to me. I soon realised that my thought didn't make any sense- I was probably tired. Bella would never want to be closer than necessary to someone like me.

As if on cue, Bella rolled over, now lying on my chest. Tentatively, I moved my arm, sore from being in one position so long, and wrapped it around her.

She soon had flung her arm around me, clutching as if she was trying to hold my scattered pieces together.

I couldn't remember ever feeling so whole.

A/N: I'm begging you to review. A lot of people won't read my story because it has such few reviews. So, if you're reading my story, and you like it, just leave a word or two. Please. 

And as I said, I need someone, anyone, to beta my one-shot for me. Deadline for the competition is tomorrow! PM or review if you'd like to.

I'll post chapter 16 as soon as I'm finished it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm here and so is chapter 16!

All publicly recognisable characters are property of their respective owners.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 16

APOV

I came in to the room to find Bella curled against Edward. It was pretty abnormal to say the least. Edward always complained about the girls, especially Tanya, trying to be affectionate to him. Edward never went beyond sexual contact with any of the women he got close to.

When he saw me I wiggled my eyebrows at him jokingly, and he chuckled quietly. It was official. Bella was cracking holes in his armour. Whether by force or by his own efforts, Edward became closed off and cold. The Edward that Bella had brought out hadn't seen the light of day for years.

I knew Edward could not have magically changed overnight. He could not have become carefree and peaceful in a few hours. Even when we were kids, Edward would always contemplate carefully before choosing his ice-cream toppings. Edward now, exposed to even harsher realities than the average man, took contemplation to a whole new level.

I knew that Bella would see beyond the darkness that he hid himself behind.

I just hoped that Edward could, too.

BPOV

I pulled in a deep breath, waking up from another nightmare. But a soothing scent filled my lungs and clouded my brain.

It was sort of citrus, but still not, mint... and... something.

Intoxicating.

It was strange.

My bed- too comfortable, too warm.

It was pulsing, thrumming... like a heart.

And then I remembered.

I opened my eyes slowly, realising it was still night or early morning. I didn't know how I ended up in Edward's embrace, but I wasn't moving.

I adjusted my head more comfortably and pulled myself closer to him. I even hitched my leg over him for good measure. Once I was comfortable, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

And then I felt Edward chucking beneath me, and blushed scarlet. I hoped it was dark enough to hide my blush.

Edward smoothed his free hand over my hair, and it felt so comforting, so right, that I did not protest or complain.

Sure, a psychotic serial mutilator was after me.

But really, I was sleeping in the arms of Edward Cullen. What could I complain about?

I woke up with a smile on my face. The sky was just beginning to show signs of morning. I knew what time it was- I always woke up at the same time.

A few minutes later, I felt Edward shift under me.

"Sleeping Beast has awoken from his endless slumber," I said theatrically.

He chucked quietly and I continued, "Just when I was about to give him a kiss!"

We laughed together as he scooped me up and growled at me. It was exciting and freeing, almost impossibly so. I'd only met him the day before.

He set me down and I excused myself to the bathroom. He threw me a bag which I hadn't noticed on the nightstand. It felt like clothes. Alice must have come and put it there during the night.

As I brushed my teeth and took a shower, my thoughts began to wander. Edward was so down-to-earth, so real and easy to be around, that I found it hard to imagine him being ruthless or dangerous.

But if he wanted to have a chance against a man like James, he had to be.

I looked over myself in the mirror. Alice had left me a navy blue sleeveless shirt and grey Capri's. I slipped my foot into a pair of AC grey and blue slippers. I owned the same pair in brown at home.

Home.

I guessed this would be home now.

I knew I had to get my feet planted more firmly in the soil, so to speak. I'd have to tell them everything about me, even the parts I kept hidden- I'd have to tell them I owned the foundation. I would have to get to know the people and learn the ropes to hold my own here.

And still, I hadn't ruled out the possibility that this was a... well THE ghost mob. I now knew that they had not kidnapped me, but it was only a start. What did they really do? Did they only hunt James? Did they do what James did? I doubted Edward would do things like that.

That's when I realised I didn't really know Edward at all. Maybe I felt the connection, the slight shock when he touched me. But he could have a girlfriend... a wife? What about that girl the pap's talked about? She said he loved her. Did he really love her? I thought he would have turned my offer down if he did.

I stepped out of the bathroom, giving Edward a small smile and trying to drag myself away from the depressing musings. I was unsuccessful.

What if he felt guilty? What if he regretted staying the night with me?

With thoughts like these in my head, my heart plummeted when Edward uttered four famous words.

"We need to talk."

A/N:

Well.

The dish has been marinated nicely, so I believe it's ready to be prepared for the oven.

Reviewers, I may be able to get you a ticket stub to wait for a night in bed with Edward. Next in line is number 8,743. Tickets start at #22,175. Only a few more years!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: 

I'm sure people wanted to know why Bella asked Edward to sleep with her.

It basically went like this-

Me: -typing happily along-

Suddenly types 'Despite this, three small words fell from her soft, pouting lips.'

Me: Huh?

"Stay with me."

_The fuck?!_

-backspaces-

Bella: What the fuck did you just do?

Me: I backspaced it. It didn't make any sense. Why would Bella say that?

Bella: Why would Bella... I'm right fucking here! What's with the third person shit? And what do you mean it didn't make any sense!? Write what I fucking tell you or I'll find another author to give this shit to!

Me: -Nods apologetically and types away-

Bella: It didn't make any sense... what is wrong with that woman? Shouldn't have listened to Edward... could have found a better author! Skilled my ass...

Me:- Wipes tear-

Bella: Did I tell you to stop typing?

Edward: That's the end of the chapter, Bella.

Bella: Oh.

All publicly recognisable characters are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 17

While Bella was inside the bathroom, I decided to think.

Really think.

I sprawled out on the bed.

I took into consideration what I had done.

I slept the night with Bella Swan.

The careful part of my logic unit was informing me that I was being too trusting of her. It was telling me that I did not know who she was- who she really was. She'd be Bella Swan, obvious celebrity and restaurant owner, but she could have been lying or acting all this time- she could possibly be nothing like she'd pretended. I knew people could do it. I had trained people to do it.

But the other part of my brain that had nothing to do with running my system, the part of me that had nothing to do with analysis and interpretation, spoke out much louder. That was different and new, and it was confusing.

I'd been confused quite often over the past few days. That was also different and new.

Bella Swan was changing me.

I did not like the direction my thoughts were heading. They seemed to be out of control since Bella first factored into my thought process.

Bella was going to have to stay here- in my house. Bella was going to have to live here. She was going to have to be here until James was no longer a threat- and there was only one scenario in which James would no longer be a threat.

Still, there were many questions, and for Bella safety and my sanity, I would have to have them answered. When we first brought Bella to Robin's Escape, I thought she had known who James was or why he wanted her. Bur I'd found out that she knew nothing.

I stood up, beginning to pace.

She knew about herself though. She knew about her friends and dislikes, her pastimes and her hobbies. Maybe there was a clue in her own life that would help us understand James' reasons for wanting her. And there was nobody who could tell us about Bella Swan better than Bella Swan. So I would have to ask her many questions. To solve the puzzle.

And to get to know her.

I had to be honest with myself.

I wanted to get to know her.

I didn't know what to think of that.

I had never slept the night in any woman's bed.

If I was in bed with a woman, it was only for one reason.

I had never enjoyed closeness outside of sex with a woman.

I had never wanted to get to know a woman's body as well as their mind.

I slept in a bed with Bella Swan. All night.

I was in bed with Bella Swan, and we did not have sex.

Although I would not have minded.

But we didn't.

And she hugged me- she had her arm around me and her head on my chest so I could feel her warm blush and touch her soft hair.

I didn't completely hate it. I didn't slightly dislike it. It didn't even feel uncomfortable.

It just felt like all was as it should be.

It just felt... right. That was different and new, and it was confusing.

I didn't know what to think of that either.

But, I thought, standing still and trying to decide my next course of action, I would have to learn as much as I could about Bella.

To solve the matter, of course.

So we'd have to talk.

As soon as I thought this, she opened the door and I told her.

"We need to talk."

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked. She sounded uncertain, and I wished I could read her thoughts. Her eyebrows came together and her eyes radiated concern.

"Everything is fine, Bella." She looked relieved, and then confused again, so I explained, "There's just a lot I'd like to know about you," I quickly added, "to help understand James' intentions."

"Oh." She offered in response. She still looked worried and confused. But why would she not be? She was kidnapped by a madman who was still hunting her and she was stuck in a house of people she barely knew.

I opened the balcony door, making Bella gasp. It really did look like a floor-length window.

She followed me outside and sat on the chair next to me. I dusted off the clean chair next to hers. She fiddled with the chair's controls for a while, before setting it how she liked. We were both stalling.

I was surprised that she began first.

"I understand that this is a serious situation." Her tone held an authority that I would have never expected to hear from her.

"And," she continued, "There may be situations where I may be put in harm's way."

"I intend to prevent that from happening, Bella."

She lifted an eyebrow at me, "But you can't do that forever, can you?"

I frowned, realising she was right. We _were_ dealing with James.

"As a result, Edward, I am asking you not to shelter me. I'm not as weak and fragile as you may assume. I'm asking you to be completely honest with me and I will be honest with you. It is only putting me in more danger if I only know half of what I should."

I considered her words for a while, looking down at the tiled floor.

"I understand. I can agree to tell you everything you need to know to ensure your utmost safety."

I'd hoped that she would agree to this. Bella was right, but there were some things I didn't think I would be able to tell her. They would not affect her safety, but her view of me.

I looked up at her, noticing the gleam in her eyes. I had been caught.

"I don't know who you think you're fooling, Edward Cullen, but I am a business woman. I know how to look into wording and find loopholes. You just made one. But, it is a loophole I will allow, because I intend to do the same."

She smirked at me, and I realised that it wasn't a wise choice to try what I had. I'd seen firsthand how intelligent Bella was when she deciphered James' letter.

I could not argue with her response at all. I couldn't expect her to tell me everything about herself if I was not willing to reciprocate.

Bella decided to change the topic. "So this is Robin's Escape, huh? I've heard a lot about it. They say nobody talks to anybody else here, and since it's so well guarded and you can only get here by boat, this is the best place for celebrities to live."

"I guess it is true to say that this isn't really a community. Very rarely do I see the other inhabitants." I knew why Bella was really asking this question, so I answered accordingly, "And it is very safe. Contrary to popular belief, it isn't only celebrities that live here. Other high-profile or targeted people count on the safety from attacks, even those coming from air."

Her eyebrows seemed permanently knit together as she thought. She soon relaxed, obviously having come to some sort of conclusion.

"So, who else have you seen living here?" Her eyes were alight with curiosity and I couldn't help but tease her.

I made sure to drop my voice so that I sounded as if I was telling a secret.

"Well, I don't know if it's true," I began, with a straight face of course, "But I hear Edward Cullen might be living right here on Robin's Escape!"

"Really?" she played along, "So, does that mean Alice Cullen lives here too?"

I couldn't keep my face serious any longer, and I grinned at her. Bella punched my arm, and I began laughing earnestly. It actually hurt, so I didn't have to pretend when I rubbed my shoulder.

When we both calmed down, we sat together in comfortable silence. She watched the sun rise, and I watched the many expressions crossing her face.

She suddenly looked over at me and asked the only question I wouldn't want to answer.

"What do you do, Edward Cullen- other than run Cullen Denali Investments, and donate to my charity, that is."

Diversion. I needed a diversion. It wouldn't last forever, but it would help me formulate a better answer than the one that sat at the tip of my tongue.

BPOV

"Your charity?" he questioned.

I hadn't meant to say '_my_' charity. I had meant to say '_to charity'_. It could have been any charity. It wasn't my fault per se, he was the one sitting there looking so unbelievably handsome and upsetting my thought process. But this was as good a time as ever to tell him. I was usually very blunt, and I would not allow sitting in the presence of my biggest celebrity crush to change that.

"I run WOLFPACK. It's something that I'm proud of and that I always assist in, but I've never really told people that I run it."

Edward looked shocked, then very confused, so I continued. "I'm a restaurant owner, so I don't have to be in the public eye often. But if it was public knowledge that I ran WOLFPACK, I would have to attend all the fundraisers and conferences and..." I trailed off.

"So you don't want all the attention." Edward concluded. He was giving me the same look he gave me yesterday. I still could not decide if it was disbelieving or awed.

"Exactly. I simply run things behind the scenes, and everyone else thinks that I just volunteer in my free time."

Edward looked like he was trying to think of the answer to world peace.

"Bella," he asked, sounding hopeful all of a sudden, "Does your organisation deal with investigations?"

"Yes, we do. We conduct investigations for poorer families that each out to us after they've lost a loved one. Why do you ask?"

"Do you have any information about James and his organisation that might be incriminating?"

"We've only ever been able to lead ties back up to small gangs, never up to the bigger groups. That couldn't be why James wanted me. We only try to provide some closure for the families." I realised he had thought he'd figured everything out.

Edward nodded, sighing and looking defeated.

"It's not ever that easy with James." He was talking more to himself than me. And then he continued, "I know I haven't gotten away from your question. What do I do? I run something in secret, just like you."

He would have to expand on that. Perhaps he was afraid that I would not want to be around him once I knew. I decided to help him.

"I'm not completely naive Edward. You are against James, so there must be some good in you. But being against James, you may have to play his game, so to speak. If James was not captured when you found him, then I can assume that there were guards to slow you down, yes?"

Edward nodded mutely.

"And you had to get past them _and_ eliminate witnesses. To keep the ghost mob ghost, yes?"

Edward nodded again, confirming what I had thought and smiling slightly at my choice of words.

"So you killed them. And then how would you get to find James in the first place? You would have to threaten some people, steal some information, wouldn't you, Edward?"

He nodded again.

"So you kill, and you steal, and threaten and lie, in order to capture JPM?"

He began to nod, but then he asked, "JPM?"

"James the Psychotic Mutilator." I explained.

Edward smirked at my answer and nodded.

"That's the worst of it?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Let me guess, you're wondering if I am EPM? No, just plain E."

I tried to punch him again, but he dodged it. His face suddenly became serious.

"You must have left a lot behind, and I know this has to bother you. As enticing as it sounds, we can't hide in a bubble all the time."

I understood what he was saying. I felt safe when we were laughing and relaxing – James barely existed.

"I don't want you to live in fear Bella, but, you will need to be strong. James feeds off of weakness."

I nodded, and Edward tilted his head a bit to the side, as if he was trying to read my features.

"I understand. I have to be aware of my surroundings, and I have to be prepared to do what I have to."

Edward was giving me a warning. The time would come when James would not be such a distant threat.

I wasn't new to this world, to this kind of reality. I knew that when that time came I might have to kill, and steal, and threaten and lie.

I'd done all that before.

How else would I survive?

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming.

Well, there's a lot more to shock you.

And it all makes perfect sense. If there's one thing about this fic, it's logical. Clues are dropped, here and there, from the first chapter on.

Keep your eyes peeled, 'cause you'll be reading and then wham, the news smacks you across the face like, 'You shudda seen me comin'.

Review if you were shocked, if you hated it, if you loved it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Reviewers are the fuel in my writing car. You let me know that people are really reading this thing and you give great feedback. Thank you so much!

I don't intend to infringe on Stephanie Meyer and her publicly recognisable characters. That would be illegal, and there's enough of that kinda stuff in the story to begin with.

Chapter 18

BPOV

When my stomach growled, and Edward screamed dramatically and hid behind a chair, I realised that it didn't make any sense to let James hurt me while I was here, out of his reach. If James fed off of weakness, then I was no prey of his. I'd decided to make the best of every day, every minute I had.

EPOV

She looked around my kitchen, simply observing.

"What does the chef think of my kitchen?"

"The chef, huh?"

I nodded.

"The chef thinks your countertops are of good quality,"

She walked around, opening cupboards and the large pantry and the double door refrigerator.

"Excellent, fresh ingredients- top of the line appliances. The chef in me is very pleased."

"And what do_ you_ think?"

She laughed at that, "I think you're OCD!"

I was tempted to punch_ her _arm then, but it _was_ true. Alice and the others always teased me about it. I liked to have me things neatly labelled and organised.

"But so am I, so I'm not complaining." She shrugged. "My kitchen is organised differently, but still as meticulously."

I did not know what to think of that.

She began taking out bowls and a whisk and other ingredients. I walked toward her, hoping to help.

"So what are we making?" I asked. She lifted her eyebrow, which obviously meant, 'say that again. I dare you.'

So I went and took a seat on the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, a stack of blueberry waffles was placed before me. It was covered in sauce- I had no idea what was in it. She made me cover my eyes while she prepared it.

She offered me a knife and a fork, but I turned it down. I picked up a waffle, and looked up at her. She was watching to see my reaction.

I took my first bite tentatively; I knew it had to taste good, but I'd never expected it to taste _that_ good.

The flavours exploded in my mouth- sweet blueberry bursting from the soft, warm waffles. The sauce created an exciting blend of sweet and sour on my taste buds.

"How does it taste?" she asked. She looked genuinely interested in my opinion.

So I decided to tease her.

"Alright." I shrugged in response. She knew I was kidding; I'd eaten two waffles so far and was well into my third.

Soon enough, Emmet and Alice came. She made a second batch after Emmet inhaled the rest of the first.

Alice sat next to her while they ate.

BPOV

"They change completely when they get together, but Edward definitely seems much... lighter today." Alice explained. "Edward and Emmet grew up together. They're like crazy brothers but were both adopted." I didn't understand, but Emmet interrupted before I could give any more information.

"Bella, tell Edward the last waffle is for your celebrity crush."

"Oh hell no!" Edward said, snapping his fingers quite gaily, "That's mine!"

I just laughed at their antics, choosing not to get involved.

I turned back to Alice, now very curious.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Emmet is related to the former first family, right?"

I nodded, urging her on.

"Well, when Emmet's father was running for senate, he knocked up Emmet's mother, who was under aged. And he was married, too. Emmet was born into an unstable home where he was unwanted, and his father would abuse him whenever he could, simply for being born."

I looked up at Emmet, now cutting the waffle in 'half' and giving Edward his share. I couldn't see the effects on him now.

"Our parents took him away from them when he had been badly hurt. My father was a young intern at the hospital and my mother had come to visit. When she came in through a private entrance, she heard the senator arguing about Emmet, and decided that she would take this child in, even before she spoke to my dad or saw Emmet in the emergency room."

"So Emmet's father was the President?"

"No," Alice corrected, "His cousin is the one that ran and won. Emmet used to be quite the recluse- he even home-schooled. Very little has leaked about Emmet's family and origin, so the press can only go with the little it knows."

Alice chuckled quietly at Edward and Emmet's antics while I sat and contemplated.

Emmet was an actual member of the family- related to the Cullens. That was quite a shock, an unexpected bit of news.

I still wanted to know much more.

"Did Edward have a similarly traumatising upbringing?" I rethought my blurted question. "I mean, you don't have to tell me. He might not want you to share that with me."

APOV

"No, Edward was adopted when he was one after his parents died. Anything traumatising happened to Edward later in life, and _that's_ his story to tell."

She nodded, looking disappointed. I knew she wasn't going to pry; she understood.

"But what I can tell you," I began, and her head snapped up in my direction. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"What I can tell you is that you're changing him. He's usually more... reserved. It's not like he never smiled, but he rarely did. He was more closed off; he was more boxed in. You're knocking down bricks in his wall, Bella Swan. You're bringing him back."

Bella nodded dazedly; she was gazing blankly at Edward and Emmet, now arguing like an old married couple.

"Emmet I've been telling you for years! You can't cut straight to save your life!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Scratch that- arguing like four year olds.

I was glad that she was distracted, because she couldn't see me plotting.

Bella was going about this the right way. There were many ways to a man's heart. Like through his stomach. Considering the war going on over a cold waffle, I knew she was definitely set in that department. Bella was well on her way at showing her his mind. Everyone was impressed at how quickly she'd deciphered James' letter.

But Edward wasn't any man. Edward's heart was not dead, but it was more than six feet under the ruins of all he'd been through.

Despite this, Edward was a man, and Bella was a very beautiful woman. There was one other way that she could sneak past all of Edward's defences and bring him back to the surface again. And considering the way she watched him as he removed his sauce-stained shirt, I knew she wouldn't mind sneaking in at all.

And I had complete control over her wardrobe.

This was going to be good.

A/N:

Reviews are slowly trickling back down. Leave a quick word in the box please?

Seriously though, my greatest fear is that people will start shuffling out. We've transitioned into the relationship, and with Alice's help, I'll give you some lemons. I was fighting with myself to stick to my plot or jump straight into it this chapter. Stick with me, please.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm still here, and I'm sorry, but it's been horrible and I hope you'll understand. I'll explain at the end.

All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 19

EPOV

I assumed they thought they were fooling us.

"What are they doing?" Bella whispered.

"I'm not sure... you never really_ can_ be sure with those two." Emmet put his phone into his pocket right before Alice's phone buzzed.

"They've done this before?"

I never got a chance to answer Bella because that was when Emmet called me.

"Hey Edward, I have the new set of gym equipment over at my place. Do you want to check it out?"

Emmet really was an excellent actor. I might have actually believed him, if it wasn't for their obvious back and forth texting while Emmet washed the dishes and Alice pretended to read a magazine.

Just as I followed him outside, I heard Alice telling Bella, "Come, let me give you a tour..."

I tried to run back in, but Emmet had roughly clasped my forearm with both hands and was pulling me up the pathway.

I didn't bother to fight. I trusted Alice and doubted she would do something reckless or stupid. I hoped she wouldn't.

"Spit it out, Emmet, we're going the wrong way."

What did he want to talk about? Did he want to talk about the failed mission?

I rolled my eyes at myself. He wanted to talk about Bella. I was sure of it.

What would he say? Would he tell me I needed to stay away from Bella? Would he say that I wasn't good for her? I already knew that I was.

"This is about Bella." I finally stated.

Emmet gestured to the bench on the other side of the street.

We crossed and sat in the black wooden bench for another moment of silence. Convinced that I knew what conversation was ahead of us, I took in my surroundings.

Around us was plush perfect grass that I could smell was recently cut. In front of us was a sidewalk. It was decorated by squares, almost a foot apart, in various hues of red. I'd never looked long enough to notice that the shades darkened by the smallest degree as they went along.

Above us was a large tree with widespread, curving branches and randomly dropping leaves. The sun filtered through the few spaces that-

"Edward!"

I sighed. "Yes, Emmet."

"You aren't listening. I said yes, we need to talk about Bella."

"I guessed. What about her?"

Emmet sighed, and I thought I could anticipate his next words. But I was wrong.

"How do you feel about her, man?"

My mouth fell open.

Emmet's POV

He looked at me with his mouth open.

I can't tell you what reaction I expected from him, but it wasn't that.

I looked over my shoulder, 'cause he was staring and I thought some amazing shit was happening behind me that I was missing.

Maybe he didn't hear me again.

So I repeated, "How do you-"

"I heard you."

His tone was sharp, and I should have been expecting it. The way Edward had been acting was unusual and rare, to put it lightly. I couldn't expect Bella's presence to completely change Edward, but I had been hoping for her magic to last a little longer.

"Okay..." I nodded slowly. "So why're you giving me a fish face?"

Edward pulled his fingers through his hair. "Why would you ask me something like that? I had believed that you would tell me to keep away from her as much as possible."

He wasn't making any sense. That was the opposite of my plan.

"Why would I say that? Its almost impossible... you guys are going to live together and-"

He flew up out of the bench and began walking up the sidewalk.

"Emmet, be serious. I'm no good for her. You know me and you know that Bella-"

I had a good idea of what he was up to inside his over-thinking head. He was always putting himself down. I knew he was telling himself that Bella would hate him for who he was I was pretty sure that Bella would like all of him. I felt like I was Alice, and therefore like I should hand in my man-card, but I could feel it in my bones. He would have to determine that himself though. So I cut him off.

"I don't 'know that Bella' anything because I met her at the same time you did! If the woman's smart enough to understand James' fucked up riddle poem, she isn't stupid or naive. Let _her_ decide what she wants."

BPOV

"Come, let me give you a tour..."

The kitchen was beautiful- a sharp grey backsplash, made of various kinds of reflective and non-reflective tile complemented the softer tones around the kitchen. Floating shelves ensured a large amount of counter space and a location for the top of the line appliances.

Alice showed me the living room and the almost sunken family room. I really took the time to admire them; the decor was the furthest from my concerns when I had last been near those rooms. Various shades of blue ran throughout both rooms to catch the light filtering in through the large windows. It was furnished by simple wooden furniture. The theme was continued in the formal dining room.

"This is Edward's room." Alice smiled, opening the door without giving the slightest fuck about his privacy.

She noticed my hesitancy and pulled me right in.

Edward's room was largely black and white, with just enough colour to keep it from looking clinical. From the lamp to the bedding to the large television, everything was sharp cut and clean. Edward's room was the tidiest male's room I had ever seen. He didn't have a large amount of furniture, and the most eye- catching was the bed head. Below the carvings and designs were four vertical built in cylindrical bars. But he did seem to have a large amount of clothing- he had two closets, one walk in and one built in, which Alice opened and showed off.

"This is his bathroom..." Alice showed off his bathtub- it was quite large, with built in pulsating jets and a seat.

"Its almost the same as the one I had at my own home." I shared.

Alice giggled. "It's the most popular bathtub for women. I have one too... helps me stay strong when I'm withholding... things... from Jazz."

I couldn't help but blush and smirk at that statement. I knew all too well what she was saying.

We left Edward's bedroom and Alice showed me the downstairs bathroom.

Upstairs was the library. Three of the walls were covered in books, and a long table and black chairs provided seating. It was almost like a conference room.

"This is where we store all the files, evidence, plans, outlines and equipment."

Alice reached up next to the closed door and easily opened the unnoticeable panel. She typed in a security code and then pulled out three keys on a key ring and put one into the lock.

Instead of the congested cramped look and feel I had expected, the room was bright and organised. On the farthest wall was a large whiteboard, and above it was a window that let in natural light. A curved table faced the board, and in front of each chair was a laptop.

I didn't feel like Edward or the others would want me in that room, so I left quickly.

Finally was the gym. It was spacious and had all the necessary equipment but held some custom equipment. Alice didn't leave the door open long enough for many more observations.

Once we were downstairs and I rethought the tour.

There was one door Alice had simply ignored. It was unusual, because people did not forget a room in a familiar house. She also ignored what looked like Edward's walk-in. Of course, it was possible that the first room was a closet for cleaning supplies, and the clothes in Edward's walk-in probably weren't very different from those that she had shown me, but Alice had taken care to unlock or open every door.

I was never one to just let things go and say it was my overactive imagination. I'd learned to trust my instincts. But I'd put that on the back burner. For now, I would focus on finding firmer footing in my new home, stopping these flashback nightmares and trying to quell my lust for Edward Cullen.

Emmet's POV

We had slowed down our pace and I still hadn't really gotten to the point yet. How did she expect me to casually introduce changing his exercise time and getting rid of the psycho he was having sex with into the conversation without making it obvious? Alice would punch me in the eye if I messed this up. She didn't care how I did it.

"Bella has an idea of what kind of man James is. She has to have figured out at least some of what you did to get her here."

Edward looked up at me, slightly wide-eyed; he looked pained and frustrated, hopeful and defeated, and I couldn't help something in my heart from pulling.

"She already covered most of it." He sighed, leaning against a tree and pulling his hair. "Stealing, killing and so on. She called me out on it. She... she understood."

I wanted to hug him and tell him all the bullshit would work out. I wanted to shake him and tell him to seize the moment, because nothing ever works out. Forget my man card, this was my brother. He had been through enough bullshit to find his Rosalie.

"And she still made you fuckawesome pancakes?" I joked. But I was serious. He realised that I was showing him the fact he'd just admitted- she knew the worst of it, and she still didn't treat him differently.

I didn't understand his argument, though. If she already knew about all of his extra curriculars and she didn't go running for the hills...

"What's holding you back?"

I saw some of his usual hardness return to his eyes before he began pacing away. I let him walk ahead a bit while I rethought my words. The only thing I could come up with was our conversation last year- and then I understood.

I jogged up to meet him, and once I was matching his pace he began, "What's holding me back?" Edward laughed coldly, and I cringed at the empty sound. "Who I am, Emmet. And all the things she doesn't know." He pulled at his hair and picked up pace.

I wanted to punch every tree we passed, because with every step he took, I could feel Edward slipping away from me.

EPOV

How did I feel about Bella?

My every other thought was about her.

I'd found it upsetting to consider the fact that she may have had a boyfriend.

I found her more than attractive- she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

But what could I give her? Not a relationship. I wanted to scream. Why was even I considering this?

I had never considered it with any other woman.

But Bella was different, and I'd known it since I'd found her on James' bed, unconscious with bloody hands.

It was then that I figured out what Emmet's real goal was. He obviously remembered our previous conversation and knew what my prerequisites were. Unlikely as it was, there was a possibility that Bella would fit them. Although I highly doubted that, I could get to know her, and I could let her decide what she wanted from me.

I stopped walking and abruptly turned around.

"Emmet, do you think Bella is attracted to me?"

Emmet stood straight, stayed still and turned red before laughing loudly. I couldn't help but turn a little red in embarrassment. Was it really that hard to believe that she was attracted to me?

"That's what you were trying to figure out for so long, Edward? I thought..." Emmet frowned for a second, but quickly smiled again. "Anyway, Edward, she definitely is! She looked like a kid on Christmas morning staring at your flabs!" Emmet laughed, he always found himself funny. "If you saw her face, oh it was priceless..."

I shook my head at him but I felt quite smug. She found_ me_ attractive.

But still... what did that change? She wouldn't want...

I frowned at myself. I would not choose for her. I would ensure that I was prepared to offer every side of me that she would desire. And that meant I had to make a call.

I began walking back to the bench that we had been using. I would need to be sitting to do this.

Emmet's POV

I simply followed behind him as he changed direction. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and I wondered aloud, "Who are you calling in the middle of the intervention?"

"Tanya."

I pulled the phone out of his lunatic hand. "Are you crazy? Or just plain retarded?"

"Emmet, I'm getting rid of her not-"

I couldn't hear the rest because I was crushing him to my chest and spinning him around and squealing like a little girl.

"Really?" I asked, not sure if I had misheard.

"Really." Edward nodded and gave me a small smile.

That was what I wanted this conversation to lead to. I thought I'd lost any chance of that happening but Edward saved my ass from Alice's wrath.

He began to type her number in, but I stopped him again.

"Let me get my phone out and you put yours on speaker. Alice and the others will kill me if they don't hear this!"

Once I was recording, Edward pressed call.

"Hello, Tanya?"

"Eddie! Oh, you're calling to tell me to come ov-"

"No, I'm not."

"You- you're going to propose? You should do it in person, maybe when I get back. I'll tell Laurent to drop me to the airport!"

"No, Tanya. I'm not going to propose to you."

"Oh." That woman is so stupid. "So what do you need Edward?"

I think her voice was supposed to sound seductive but it made me slightly nauseous.

I watched Edward sigh, and I could see him stand a little taller, as if a weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled a little and I couldn't help but feel overjoyed at seeing him smile. There was a point when we'd all thought he'd never smile again. I couldn't help but smile, too. How could I not? His next words, after the year we'd had, were worthy of an all night dance party.

"I'm just calling to tell you that whatever we have between us, it's over."

A/N: Long story short, I was very busy the first week after my last post. As a result, I had written 10

chapters ahead so that I could ensure that the wait wouldn't be that long. Then my computer died, and I had back up, but the last time I renewed it was at chapter 12. After that, my sister got into an accident, someone drove right into her so hard her car flipped over. At one point I wasn't sure whether she was alive or not due to lack of information. I'm almost done chapter 21 though. Hope people don't think I have abandoned my story.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: All publicly recognisable characters are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 21

EPOV

"_I'm just calling to tell you that whatever we have between us, it's over."_

Tanya was quiet.

"So you want to take our relationship to a new level?"

Emmet began chuckling quietly, and I simply shook my head. We'd reached the bench and I gratefully took a seat. Tanya was very hard headed, so I chose to be blunt.

"No. To make it clear to you, we never were in a relationship. What we had between us was sex and I won't be having any more sex with you."

There was more silence on the other end. I even had to look to make sure the call was still connected.

"Edward, are you drunk?"'

Emmet guffawed, muffled by his palm.

"No, I'm sober. I don't have a fever and I have not taken any sort of medication or smoked anything. I'm perfectly fine."

"But it doesn't make any sense! You always get a little confused," she reasoned. It was not 'reason'. This was not persistence. I never really cared enough to notice, but now it was obvious that Tanya was as delusional as Alice always had described.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but our arrangement has come to an end."

"But I... Edward! You can't tell me that! You made me believe that you loved me and now..."

Emmet groaned, now frustrated.

I laughed my darkest laugh. "Don't try that guilt bullshit with me, Tanya. I'm sorry for using you- I won't even use the fact that I was going through a rough patch in life as an excuse. But you cannot say I lead you on. "

"Edward what is wrong with you! There is something wrong with you." Her tone relayed her belief her words were facts. "You have to be crazy not to want me. I am perfect."

I sighed. She wasn't listening to reason, and I realised I'd have to find a new angle.

"Tanya, you deserve better than me. I can't love you and give you all the care and attention you need." I tried, hoping she would accept that.

"Is this about your problem? You're right, then."

Tanya never would shut up about the fact that I was a Dom. It had really bothered her and in each of the few times we'd actually spoken, she never failed to mention her dislike.

"Tanya, that isn't a problem and no one can-wait... did you say I'm right?" A bright smile spread across my face.

"I'll call dad and let him get you some counselling. Daddy will get the best people to fix you, okay? We can break up for now and when you're better we can be together again."

I groaned in frustration, but decided to try again.

"Tanya Denali. I do not want to be in a relationship with you. Of any kind. Ever."

"Sure, Edward. We'll talk in a while."

"No. Tanya... Tanya?"

She hung up on me.

BPOV

A little after our tour, Rosalie had come through the door. I was shocked that she knew of me long before I had gone missing, and I was flattered by her praises of my recipes. I was finally sure that the opening night had gone as I had hoped.

It was then that I heard the full story about my arrival to Robins Escape. Rosalie seemed shocked more by Alice's description of Edward's attitude this morning with Emmet and here with me than the parts about murders and kidnapping. I filled in the details Alice didn't have; till then no one had heard how I ended up at James' house in the first place.

The conversation soon shifted to how large of a role I had in Edward's change in attitude. I watched with curiosity... what side of Edward was I missing out on? Soon though, I called them out on talking about me as if I weren't in the room.

Alice turned to me and smirked. "No one complained when you stared at Edward like he was the only one in the room."

I blushed, but answered honestly, "You can't blame me. He's... hot."

Both girls shrugged and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's hot?" Emmet questioned, coming through the front door.

And to escape the question, I began making lunch.

EPOV

I had not been in doubt about how beneficial inviting Bella into the operations meeting would be. She was a quick thinker and had an analytical mind much like mine. What I worried about, however, were my other family members. Bella's reaction to everything so far was good- I just hoped they wouldn't say anything that would be a bit too much for her to overlook about me.

My current concern, Emmet, was playing the recording of Tanya and I. Bella had been given a summary of the situation by Rosalie and Alice. The problem was that they weren't focussed on what picture it painted of me, as long as her explanation of Tanya was as horrible, and eye-opening for me, as possible.

It had been difficult to judge Bella's reaction to the recording, but I had seen her smirk the first time. It was impossible for Bella to not have noticed Tanya's mention of me having a 'problem'. She couldn't possibly know to what Tanya had been referring, but she could have come up with many possibilities which I'm sure were more acceptable to her than the truth. I would leave her to these possibilities until I was forced to choose to lie or speak the words I dreaded.

I didn't want her to know how I was, who I had been.

She made me want to be someone new.

A/N: Next chapter, which I have started, is already my favourite. Please review so i can know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm here! I've posted some outtakes under a story called 'Torturati Outtakes'

You have to read the outtakes first before reading this chapter!

Has been redone due to incomplete posting.

Chapter 22

BPOV

I was grateful for each tiny glimpse into Edward's past I received, no matter if it was one day or one decade before I came to Robins Escape. I could not pry for information, but they could not keep secret that would affect me negatively if withheld.

So I asked questions.

"This, apparently, is the ghost mob. Everyone who is even slightly aware of life in the crime world of Estancia and the surrounding area has heard rumours about you- especially of the women that disappear or leave and return richer and never say where they were or what they did...what happened to them while they were here?"

All eyes turned to Edward as if this was a question he would best answer.

"The women...and men, were part of a highly successful program that we created." He paused, looking as though I asked him to swallow sand. "We took people who had few opportunities left, or who had their lives on track, and wanted to be a part of the program. They all had a family member or friend that had been hurt or killed by James' gang and wanted to play a role in taking him down. So, we... trained them to be able to infiltrate and escape James' empire undetected. The program has been shut down, though." He frowned slightly, giving me a contemplative stare.

I nodded, hoping I figure out the answers to the other questions I had on my own.

I knew Bella had more questions, but decided not to ask, and instead prompted us to continue. We spent the time discussing the previous operation and trying to figure out James' escape route. While observing the house's layout on our computers the whiteboard and discussing the location of the men, it was Bella that realised the only logical way he could have escaped and re-entered completely unseen was underground.

Quickly, we explained the issues with the tracking device we'd put in James' tool case. He wouldn't have expected us to touch it again, and it would have been perfect if it were not for the malfunction .As a result of this, we had no idea where he was. We each searched the internet to check for any strange criminal activity in the area around Estancia.

We_ were_ dealing with James. It was only a matter of time before he made good on his threat.

We limited ourselves to an hour and a half, and when we ran out of time, we closed up out laptops and packed everything away.

"Bella, we can meet you over here tomorrow morning to exercise."Alice smiled, "There are some clothes you can use in the bag Jazz brought."

I could see mischief written all over Alice's face. In an apologetic tone, Bella explained, "I exercise in the evenings Alice, but you can come again for breakfast tomorrow."

Rose and Emmet froze on the stairs, Jasper dropped the keys he was using to lock the door, and I couldn't help but stare at Bella. Alice's eyes widened minutely and she looked excited. I quickly composed myself; it was a coincidence. It didn't mean much.

"No problem, Bella. You can exercise today, with Edward. He exercises in the afternoons too."

They all gave me small smiles, and my eyes expressed every rebuttal I could not say.

"I'm going to take a nap... you can wake me up when you're ready t exercise..." Bella called. She tentatively walked toward her room, obviously noticing the stares and suggestive smiles the others were giving me.

An hour and a half later I had ensured that everything at CDI was running smoothly and gotten what I had to do myself done. I called Tyler instead of Eleazer because I knew it was likely that he already had been contacted by Tanya. He would call me after hours.

All of a sudden, a faint scream could be heard from Bella's room.

Gun in hand, I pushed open her door, only to find her alone on her bed.

Her hair was fanned out behind her head and tears were streaming down her face. She clutched the sheet between her fingers and I could make out a few strangled 'no' s before another painful scream.

I knew these types of nightmares.

At one point had them every night.

I knew what happened to me- the images were as fresh and raw as if newly experienced.

But what happened to her?

I crawled up the bed and pulled her into my arms, knowing, if she truly was like me, that I would not wake her. I hoped that my words would soothe her as they had before.

BPOV

The door suddenly shut, and there he was.

A man stepped forward; he had been hiding behind the door all along.

A gun. He had a gun in his hands. It was clutched so tightly that his knuckles were white and his fingers were obviously straining.

The hands, which I watched intently, were trembling, and with this evidence of fear I felt secure enough to look up at his face.

Dark eyes stared into mine, they were watering, and he seemed to be fighting the tears. His fingers pulled at his long blond ponytail and smoothed his shirt.

He wasn't going to kill us.

But this new man, the one that had just come through, would. He would, as soon as he came through the door.

It was so vivid- perhaps even more than that day, the feel of the knife plunging into his skin, each bead of sweat that hit me as his body shifted. The first and last person he saw in the room was Sue. She only frowned slightly when the man hit the floor after I yanked the knife from his chest.

But still, it was the face of the blonde haired man that stood out, even in my dreams. I watched, knowing his words before he spoke, and still not understanding them any better than when I heard them first.

"You have something I want."

Footsteps.

And no matter how much I willed him to turn back, Jake came rushing through the door.

"Bella! Oh, God... you're alive!"

A pause, and then-

"Charlie."

A turn, and then,

"You."

And the sound of a bullet, fired from the blonde boy's gun, ricocheted in the small room.

Jacob on his knees would forever be etched into my memory. His eyes expressed his final thoughts- confusion, pain, sorrow, and acceptance. Before he fell, he gave me quick shrug; it was the one he would give when my mother left again or when we would get into trouble- as if to say 'That's just how life is.'

My mind was reeling even in the dream, from trying to cope with the horrible events.

I had to act.

I lurched forward, not thinking about his gun or his strength or my aim, but about revenge.

The man saw me coming, no matter how fast I was, but instead of killing me, he deflected my hand, but not before I made a deep slice under his eye.

He pushed me backwards into the wall, just before a few more of his friends came in and picked up Jake's body and went with it.

Sue was unconscious, I hoped. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she was dead too.

Charlie was gone. Jake was gone. Not her too. She could not be dead.

Not her too.

I could hear myself, screaming in frustration both aloud and in my mind, as if it could reverse all the death that had happened around me.


End file.
